Sueños Hechos Realidad
by Amarie Telrunya
Summary: Es una historia de amor fuera de si, dos jovenes enamorados se disputan por la misma chica, uno es un famoso ladron y asesino del Makai y, el otro, es solo un ninge. Este triangulo amoroso tendra malas y buenas situaciones, entre otras cosas...
1. Capitulo 1: Dos jóvenes

**AVISO! Suiichi Minamino y Hiei son de Yoshihiro Togashi, no son mios!**

**esta historia la hizo una amiga mia para mi... porfis R&R's! =3 se los agradecere con todo el corazon! =3  
**

**_Sueños hechos realidad_**

**Capitulo 1: Dos jóvenes**

_Como de costumbres tú salías de la facu, sin nada mas en tu cabeza que llegar a casa y descansar, solo eso pensabas; te diriges hacia uno de tus transportes, pero antes de llegar te quedas inmóvil, junto con todo lo que te rodea; a lo lejos veías un joven encapuchado. El miedo te corroe en un instante que intentas escapar, pero algo que no tenias en cuenta te detiene vagamente; era tu corazón que se aceleraba a cada segundo._

_El joven realiza unos pasos hacia a ti y se detiene antes de acercarse por completo. Tú permanece inmóvil sin poder entonar aunque sea una mísera silaba._

_En ese corto plazo el joven te dirige unas palabras: - el verte me paraliza, mi deseo se vuelve más y más fuerte conforme corre el tiempo. Tu no emites sonido alguno pero algo si; te comienza a sonrojar discretamente. – lo que siento no puedo compararlo con nada, tu dulzura me recorre todo el cuerpo, en verdad ya no soporto mas. (Se inclina cortésmente) se acerca minuciosamente ante ti y toma una de tus manos y…_

_- tal delicadas manos puedo tocar, el hecho de hacerlo me considero afortunado…_

_Tu rostro se tiñe de un color rojizo fuerte…_

_- se lo que tu sientes por mi, ya no lo ocultes mas, dime quiero saberlo._

_Unas palabras iban a salir de tu boca pero ante de que lo hicieras, escuchas una voz de lejos._

_- tu no la amas como yo. Se acerca lentamente otro joven misterioso y…_

_- tu deseos no se pueden igualar a los míos, puras vulgaridades dices…_

_- ella me ama, mas que a ti, puedo verlo en sus ojos, en su rostro…_

_Al fin tomas la palabra y dices: - me halagan sus palabras, pero no se quienes son…_

_- disculpa hermosura. (Ambos se quitan lentamente las capuchas y…)_

_Todo tu cuerpo queda más inmóvil aún, tu lengua se seca impidiéndote que hablaras una sola palabra. En un pequeño momento sientes liviano como si flotara tu cuerpo, en el instante te desvaneces sorpresivamente. Antes de que tocaras el suelo los jóvenes ya habían impedido que callaras y golpearas._

_Tú entreabres tus ojos y ves aquel Joven ojos verde y ojos claros preocupados por tu repentina caída; intentas ponerte de pie pero es inútil; el estar delante de aquellas hermosuras te paraliza, el sentir sus manos te ruboriza._

_Minutos después te reincorporas, te sientes tan atónita, que miles de sensaciones recorren tu cuerpo; de solo ver aquellas linduras te vuelves inconciente, incapaz de reaccionar._

_Por fin te incomparas mentalmente y dices: - eh…_

_Levanta una mano, en seña de no digas nada…- no menciones nada solo observarnos y lo sabrás todo…_

_Ambos te miraban con una expresión tan sincera, serena y tentadora._

_Tu solo los observabas con ojos luminosos; por el momento sientes como tu corazón late velozmente, como si quisiera escapar de tu cuerpo, un segundo desvanecimiento aparece; pero antes de que cayeras ambos te toman de los brazo; la pesadez de tu cuerpo provoca que ambos cayeran al suelo._

_Tú estabas arriba observando ruborizada esa situación, no puedes emitir sonido si quiera, solo los observabas y explorabas sus ojos, intentas poder pensar que esta pasando, si es o no real aquello; muchas dudas te invaden, mas que en tu mente en tu corazón. Todas las respuestas se encontraban dentro de ti, pero te era imposible decir algo._

_Ambos se levantan tímidamente, ellos te toman de la mano para reincorporarte, te sienta en un pequeño lugar para evitar una tercera caída._

_Ambos toman una de tus manos y besan suave y apasionadamente; en un susurro se te escapa un suspiro. Luego ambos se acercan a tus oídos y dicen:_

_La persona de ojos verdes: - se lo que sientes, ya no me hagas sufrir. (Lo dice suavemente, delicadamente a tu oído; mientras que la otra persona de ojos claros te dice: - siento lo mismo que tu ahora, solo una palabra bastaría, al igual que una de tus miradas que lo dicen todo…_

_Esto provoca que se te irisara la piel por completo y te ruborizaras._

_- todo esta en tus manos, solo dinos y uno de nosotros se ira sin regaño alguno, ¿Qué dice tu corazón? Ambos se alejan de ti por un instante._

_Tu mente esta repleta de pensamientos sin rumbos, tu corazón ya no das mas, se te dificulta respirar, sensaciones extrañas continúan recorriendo tu cuerpo; es que el hecho de tenerlo frente a ti ya basta, pero tienes que decidir._

_Observas aquel joven de ojos claros, te dirige las mismas miradas de siempre, provocando que te saliera en tu mente un pequeño ¡nyaa!, algún que baboseo de tu parte pero… te sientes vacía, aunque tu corazón esta completamente en paz, sereno, tranquilo…la verdad no sabes como sentirte en este momento, si es por ti te quedarías con los dos, pero debo recordarte las reglas, solo uno tendrá la dicha de estar contigo, solo uno, uno, no dos, solo uno…_

_Diriges tu mirada hacia el ojis verde, lo miras con la pasión de siempre, lo saboreas a cada momento, pero aun asi sigues vacía por dentro, contrario a tu corazón que quiere escapar, quiere una decisión, desea a los dos, pero la reglas es una…_

_Ellos se acercan nuevamente y se intenta inclinar pero tú los detienes…_

_- por favor no hagan eso, no me gusta que realicen ese tipo de acción hacia mi, solo soy una persona común no merezco estos tipos de halagos. Te ruborizas de tal manera que ello lo notan._

_Ambos pensaban en sus mentes "deseo poder besar eso labios" "ya no me hagas sufrir, me lastima en el alma" "si eres mi reina, como no tratarte de esa manera" "te deseo a en minuto de mi vida"_

_Al fin has decido, pero antes quieres escucharlos nuevamente._

_- ¿Por qué? Para mí también es dolorosa esta situación, ambos son muy importantes para mí, pero…_

_- solo escúchanos lo que tenemos que decirte, solo eso, veras que luego podrás darnos una respuesta…_

_El ojis verde con sus ojos brillosos, rostro dulce dice y aquellos cabellos revoltosos que le cubren los ojos; te observa detenidamente y…_

_- no soporto mas este dolor, deseo profundamente besarte y jamás dejarte volver; te llevare a un lugar donde nadie pueda impedir todo lo que siento, te haré feliz y serás la envidia de las demás jóvenes, siempre te recordare a cada segundo y minuto de mi vida lo importante que eres, lo mucho que te anhelo, deseo… si no fuera yo lo aceptare pero quiero que sepas que romperás en mil pedazos mi ser, mi corazón y todo lo que soy…_

_Te quedas tan sosegada y atónita. Es que escuchar que un hombre revele sus sentimientos de esa manera te provoca unos escalofríos que no puedes contenerlos, quieres abrazarlo, besarlo, mimarlo etc pero…_

_El joven de ojos claro suspira y dice con cara de resignación:_

_- no puedo expresar tan bellas palabras como él, pero lo que siento va mas allá de mi juicio, no puedo contenerme siento como que algo me impulsa a decirte muchas cosas, que no se como, solo devolverte lo con siento con una mirada; se que con una mirada basta para que sepas lo que siento por ti. Solo busca en tu corazón, que el te guiara, como desearía poder serlo en este momento ya tendría la decisión…_

_Quedas nuevamente atónita y sosegada, en tu mente se provoca los ¡nyaa! Habituales, tu rubores, tu ansiedad a besarlo, tu deseo de que esto no acabara…_

_Te encontrabas en una encrucijada, como había dicho solo tú tienes la respuesta… estás entre la espada y la pared, aun no caes con todo esto, ya tienes la decisión es dolorosa pero es lo que tu corazón desea…_

_Te serenas e intentas poder decir y armar una frase, en que dices:_

_- estoy muy perpleja, conmovida no se que decir, es mas esto es como un sueño hecho realidad, estoy muy confundida, miles de pensamientos me corroen y…_

_- no digas mas si es tiempo lo que deseas la tendrás, te esperaremos solo dinos ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? No tenemos problemas aceptaremos tu decisión. Ya no tenemos control de nuestros corazones, son tuyos ahora y siempre…_

_Quedas mas atónita aun, te preguntas en tu mente ¿esto debe ser un sueño? ¿Qué hago?..._

_- de algo estamos seguro, es que uno de nosotros será el afortunado, aunque seria una decepción, pero aquí solo manda tu corazón._

_Mientras estabas atónita, inmóvil y demás; parpadeas por un instante, y ya no están ahí; desaparecieron en un segundo, pensante por el instante era sueño; pero luego supiste que era falso, por que un aroma familiar podías sentir en el aire; sentías el aroma a rosas de tu ojis verde y un aroma diferente que era propio de tu ojis claros ¡si! No hay duda esto no era un sueño era la realidad misma…_

_Ya no eres la misma no sabes que hacer, que rumbo tomar, como seguir después de lo sucedido. ¿Se trataba de un sueño? te sigues cuestionando pero… ¿por que desaparecieron?, ¿donde están?, miras al cielo y ves caer una hoja en tu cabeza es una esquela que dice:_

_**"Esto no es un sueño amada es real, mas real que este mundo, lo que viviste hoy lo volverás a vivir, el amor que siento por ti va mas allá de todo; va mas allá de mi juicio ,supera los limites del universo; deseo ser tu elegido, no lo tomes a mal esto; pero es mi más anhelado deseo"**_

_Un perfume peculiar, bañaba aquella esquela; supiste que esto era obra del ojis verde no hay duda. Esto te ponía de nuevo en contradicción, volvías a cuestionarte; se te dificulta poder decidir; ambos son hermosos pero la regla es una ¿Qué debo hacer? Te preguntas…_

_Por el momento te tranquilizas y vas a esperar tu transporte para llegar a casa, serenarte, apaciguarte…_

_Esperabas en la parada respectiva y cuando ves que se acerca haces la señal al transporte, te subes pagando lo correspondido y te ubicas en uno de los asientos…_

**_"no dudes, por favor, no me atormentes más, se que me amas y yo a ti, solo espero con ansia tu respuesta, no tomes esto como una duda mas; por que yo no duda al amarte, al quererte y mucho menos al abrazarte; no existe la duda en mi te amo como nunca"_**

_En el asiento del transporte encuentras otra obra, pero esta vez del ojis claros, vuelves de nuevo a la confusión total, ¿Qué harás? la respuesta la tienes en tus manos. Mientras que vuelves a casa te llenas de pensamiento y dudas; casi por esas situaciones, casi terminas en otro lugar…_

_Al llegar a tu hogar, todo a tu alrededor no esta, no existe; solo piensas en ti y en aquella respuestas que aún no has hecho; decides no alimentarte y te diriges hacia tu alcoba. En tu hogar nadie noto tu cambio, lo tomaron como algo tipo, en fin ni te registraron…_

_Te recuesta en tu cama, llevas tus manos a la cabeza, diriges tu mirada al techo efímero de tu habitación y te interrogas en tu mente, ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Por qué no puedo decidir? Ah...ah… no puede ser…_

_A los pocos segundos te refriegas los ojos, se puede ver que estas casada; no tardaste mucho en quedarte dormida, tus sueños se enfilaban en esa situación, eran como un flash de imágenes, frases que inundaba tus sueños…_

_Despiertas muy empapada de sudor, pero sientes una paz y quietud, tu reloj marca las 23:25 de la noche, pero pereces que dormiste más horas, por que te sientes descansada, aliviada, es mas te levantas, te sientas en tu escritorio y empiezas a escribir…_

**_"Debo irme, no se donde iré, pero necesito paz y soledad, últimamente me siento extraña no se como explicar esto, pero se que debo marcharme, lo único que no se decirles es por cuanto, pero debo descubrirme a mi misma debo afrontar mi destino; no me juzguen pero es una decisión, no me busquen, yo me comunicare cuando lo crea conveniente pero debo hacerlo; no lo tomen como un capricho de un joven rebelde, revolucionaria y demás. Tómenlo como un hasta luego, los extrañare mucho, pero no se que me sucede debo hacer esto, para redescubrirme e mi misma…"_**

_Dejas la pequeña esquela en el borde de una mesa de luz, tomas un pequeño bolso y te alejas sin rumbo ni dirección…_

_Mientras caminabas por esas calles desiertas, te detienes por un momento, lees esas esquelas pequeñas con sentido, te sientas en la vereda de aquella calle, suspiras y dices:_

_- en mí esta la respuesta, pero no quiero dañar a ninguno, si tan solo pudiera resolver ese conflicto en mí; por que no puedo elegir a uno, necesito más tiempo._

_- tal vez si estuvieras un tiempo con ellos, podrás descubrir a quien desea, el hecho de la declaraciones no alcanza para tomar una decisión, debes conocerlos más a fondo para decidir, aunque creo que tu corazón ya tiene la respuesta, aun asi no quieres dañar a ninguno… realmente de ti depende esta situación._

_Escuchas una voz serena y dulce, que te causa unos escalofríos, miras a ambos lados, nadie, absolutamente nadie se encontraba, te causaba más miedo aún._

_- debes elegir a quien deseas, por eso debes conocerlos a fondo; habla con ello y plantéaselos… tal vez tu corazón tome una certera solución…_

_La voz extraña se difumina en el aire solo escuchas no muy bien "de ti depende"_


	2. Capitulo 2: La propuesta

**aqui sigo subiendo el fanfic de mi amiga dedicado para =3, ahora que pasara en este cap? =O solo hay q leer y porfis dejen su review! y espero que les guste como me ha gustado a mi! *3* jajaja**

**Capitulo 2: La propuesta. **

_Por extraño que parezca, esa voz tenía en si la razón, el hecho de escuchar esa palabra dulce no basta para tomar una decisión; debes conocer más a fondo a tus jóvenes; no sería una idea tan descabellada plantearles eso; claro que tú tienes la respuesta y todo depende de ti…_

_Mientras se iban el escalofríos, estremecimiento por lo aquella voz misteriosa, empiezas a deliberar en tu mente y tomas la decisión correcta; decides seguir los planteamientos de aquella voz misteriosa; aunque te preguntas ¿Cómo lo harás?, sabes que tus jóvenes desaparecieron y no dejaron rastro de su ubicación, ni siquiera una dirección._

_Fue que en ese momento te diste cuenta de aquellas esquela y viste el reverso de una de ellas y…_

_PD: si desea hallarme, fíjate en las letras pequeñas de la esquela no podrás leerlas, al menos que utilices un lupa, revisa tu bolso hallaras una; no preguntes cómo pero allí se encuentra…_

_Sorprendida registras tu bolso y halla esa lupa, comenzaste a pensar cuando la coloco allí "¿Mientras que me desmaya o cuando?", observas ambas esquelas, primero la de los ojos verdes que decía lo siguiente:_

**Puedes encontrarme en esta dirección palumbo 234 **

_Luego revisas la de los ojos claro y…_

**Este es mi número si deseas hallarme 4289-5662**

_Hallaste la dirección y numero de tus chicos; el ojos verde se hallaba más cerca así que fue tu primer paso…_

_Tomaste el transporte que te llevaba hacia él, fuiste registrando cada dirección, hasta que al fin allá esa casa, luego de deambular por horas hallas la tan codiciada casa._

_Era una casa chica, con barandales por fuera, cuatro ventanas en los costado, alrededor flores y un árbol de cerezo, un terrero no muy amplio; definitivamente no hay duda esta es la casa del ojos verde…_

_Temblorosamente te acercas a la puerta, levantas tu mano para tocar el timbre, cuando lo tocas no puedes detenerte; hasta que oyes una voz dulce decir:_

_- ya voy, espérame un segundo._

_Tú parada ahí firme, sin poca respiración del miedo corres hacia la otra esquina…_

_Cuando el ojos verdes se asoma a ver de quien se trataba, se desilusiona por no encontrar a nadie; tú le dabas la espalda fingiendo hacer cola para compra en un kiosco…_

_Viendo ambos lados, nada, cierra su puerta; tú suspiras aliviada, pero tarde a temprano tendrás que tener valor…_

_Te quedas observando por horas, meditando en aquella esquina, cuando te atreverás aproximarte aquella casa._

_Por fin te decides; pero es demasiado tarde, el ojis verde estaba saliendo de su casa con un pequeño bolso; no dudas y lo sigues; lo considero un mal hábito pero así eres…_

_Lo persigues una cuantas cuadras hasta que…_

_El ojos verde se detiene toma su celular, realiza un llamado y…_

_- ¿Dónde estás te estoy esperando?_

_¿A quién estaba llamando el ojos verde? Te invade la duda. Una vez terminada la comunicación. Se puede observar que a lo lejos alguien lo saluda, haciendo gestos con su mano._

_Tú te aproximas un poco más y logras visualizar a una joven muchacha que se acerca a tu ojos verde, comienza hablarle, no entiendes muy bien de que… muy difícilmente logras entender algo…_

_- aquí estoy ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me llamas tan de improviso?_

_- tengo unos problemas que resolver, eh… vayamos a mi casa, ahí te explicare con detalles…_

_- temo que no va a poder ser._

_-¿Por qué?_

_- veras tengo que hacer algo importante, en este preciso momento debo encontrarme con él y no quiero hacerlo esperar; ya que sabes bien, que la vez anterior casi te mata ¿lo recuerdas?_

_- lo recuerdo, solo porque nos quedamos entretenidos con esa película ja, ja, ja…_

_¡Está bien! Vete pero me debes esta charla…_

_- sí, no te preocupes, seguro lo volveremos a retomar, pero esta vez para mas seguridad lo invitare a él…_

_- de acuerdo, cuídate mucho. Ah mándale saludos a ese loco de mi parte…_

_- eso haré, no vemos._

_Sin duda alguna tanto la curiosidad como los celos te ha invadido, tu inconsciencia y ceguera te impulso a seguir a aquella chica misteriosa._

_La sigues unas cuantas cuadras más, alejándote bastante del aquel hogar; hasta que… de repente la joven se detiene y dice:_

_- ¿Por qué me está siguiendo? A ti te hablo, podrías salir detrás de ese árbol, por favor… crees que no me di cuenta, no te haré daño por favor puedes salir._

_No te salió del todo bien perseguir a la joven, está se dio cuenta mucho antes que la estabas siguiendo._

_- puedes salir, no te lastimare… la joven se veía muy alegre, como para golpearte o algo así…en su mente decía "no puedo creer que no sepa esperar ese chico" puede notarse a simple vista que aquella joven no sabía que se trataba de vos, su expresión decía como te atrape mi niño. Hasta al fin te dignas y sale cabiz bajo de tu "escondite", la joven muy sorprendida te observa bien y dice sobresaltada de emoción:_

_- no puedo creerlo, eres tú, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Diriges lentamente la mirada y tus miedos, dudas desaparecen al instante es mas se te dibuja una mueca de alegría._

_- lo sabía, ya se me hacia rara esa voz, ¿pero que hace tu aquí?_

_- yo pregunte primero._

_- tú primero._

_- está bien, vengo de hablar con alguien…_

_Te cruzas del brazo, frunce el ceño y dices:- no hace falta que finjas sé exactamente con quien vienes de hablar, ósea tu lo sabía y no fuiste capaz de decírmelo, que amiga eres…_

_- ¡Perdón! Yo me entere hace poco, tu sabes por cierta persona… realiza un guiño muy discreto_

_Antes que seguirá y te relate lo inaguantable la detienes diciendo:- si, no sigas; supongo que ahora vas a su encuentro ¿no?_

_- exacto, estoy muy atrasada. Fijándose en el reloj, se sobresalta pero antes de marcharse te dice muy picara, mas picara con cierta perversión_

_- Ah… me olvidaba aprovecha de una vez y devóratelo ja, ja, ja, ja, tienes la oportunidad no la desperdicies… no vemos adiós…_

_La joven se marcha deprisa como un rayo, realmente estaba apurada…_

_- típico… hace unos gestos con tu manos y de forma sarcástica._

_" Claro por qué vos si pudiste elegir a uno solo, que envidia yo quisiera poder decidir tan rápido como tu Aaaaaah… "pensaste en tu mente, de una manera fugaz "_

_Bien te pudiste sacar la duda, de que ella no es peligrosa, así que ya no da más, corres a una velocidad increíble, te paras frente a la puerta del ojos verde y…_

_- si… queda atónito, con ojos luminosos, medio boquiabierto…_

_Tu balbuceas un simple - hola…_

_- es increíble, me has encontrado pero… adelante pasa._

_Al entrar vez una sala tan, pero tan preciosa y muy ordenada que no alcanzas con describirla; te sientas en un sofá junto a él, que aún no cae con tu visita, es más parecía esta embobado o algo así…_

_- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?_

_- no gracias, solo vine hasta aquí para proponerte algo._

_- ¿Proponerme algo? ¿De qué se trata? Comienza a dudar, eso lo impulsa a pensar varia cosa el respecto, que son de tipo pervertidas._

_Con mucha tranquilidad y serenidad dices - Últimamente me has dejado atónita con tu declaración, es más no puedo pensar en nada solo en aquellas palabras tan bellas que me dijiste, estoy en una encrucijada no se qué hacer. Así que estuve meditando y decidí…_

_El joven, lleno de ilusión espera con impaciencia tu respuesta…_

_- decidí que sería mejor que nos conozcamos más, claro si tu quieres… no te obligo a nada._

_Queda más perplejo aun… aunque hubiera preferido que fuera otra la respuesta._

_- es una buena decisión, pero… ¡Sabes algo!, jamás tuve una convivencia con una chica así que no sé cómo voy actuar debes tenerme mucha paciencia, además que yo siempre me muestro ante las chicas con actitudes frívolas muchas veces, aunque sabes que contigo será diferente créeme…_

_- sí, te entiendo a mí me sucede casi lo mismo, pero sé que esto me aclarara varia dudas y tendré al fin una certera decisión._

_- bien, te propongo lo siguiente ¿Qué te parece si durante una semana, comenzando hoy realizamos esta convivencia?_

_- me parece bien, no tengo objeción alguna._

_Ambos se abrazan, de una manera amorosa. Tú te sonrojas de una manera que es notable y dice:_

_-¿pasa algo?_

_- no, es que de repente comienzo a sentir un calor extraño._

_- si quieres puedo apagar la calefacción._

_- descuida estaré bien, no es nada._

_- avísame, quiero que esta semana que estaremos juntos no la olvides jamás, te haré pasar la mejor de las convivencia y momentos de ella; serás una princesa y yo seré tu fiel vasallo._

_Nuevamente te vuelves a sonrojar, se percibe a simple vista, estás colorada como un tomate…_

_- ¿segura que está bien?_

_- si…_

_- de acuerdo. Se levanta del sofá se estira de una manera como decirlo seductora iba a realizar una acción, pero algo lo detiene y dice como quien quiere escapar de algo:-bueno ahora iré a comprar víveres; no te molesta que te deje sola por unos momentos…_

_- no está bien, ve tranquilo._

_- enseguida regreso amada. Realiza un guiño muy pícaro y muy seductor provocando que te avergüences aun más._

_Bien, aquí te encuentras, en la casa de aquel jovencito, no evitas tu curiosidad y observas segundo a segundo su hogar, es mas no puedes evitarlo y te diriges hacia su alcoba, subes de prisa las escaleras, estás como desesperado por ver su alcoba por que será… giras ansiosamente la puerta, suspiras a la misma vez que cierras tus ojos, lo abres lentamente, quedas tan sorprendida que se te escapa un ¡Nyaaa!, es que ves esa habitación tan ordenada y prolija que te atrapa de una manera; ya que la mayoría de los jóvenes suelen ser muy desordenados; te acercas a su cama, te arrojas a ella, de inmediato tu olfato detecta un aroma muy rico, toda su cama estaba bañada de ella, el aroma provocaba que poco a poco te quedes dormida y te sumerjas en tus sueños…_

_Mientras que tú estabas nadando por el río de los sueños, sorpresivamente entra el ojos verde, quien te observa silenciosamente, se acerca a ti, te acomoda mejor en su cama, te arropa y te deja un dulce beso en tu frente, susurrándote "te adoro mi reina" "espero tenerte así por mucho" "ojala por la eternidad", una parte perversa de tu joven deseaba otra cosa como por ejemplo "me gustaría poseerte…_

_Luego de aproximadamente una hora despiertas, al principio te sorprendes, porque ves a tu querido joven que se quedo dormido en su escritorio, con dos tazas de café, el pobre espero que despertaras, pero el cansancio fue más fuerte._

_Te levantas despacio para no sacar a esa hermosura de sus sueños, te acercas a él, lo observas por unos minutos, tomas una de las tazas, siente que está caliente, al parecer no hace mucho que se quedo dormido. Tomas una manta y lo abrigas, realiza un pequeño movimiento que provoca en tu mente un "nyaa"._

_Luego a pasos lentos abres la puerta y te diriges a la sala de estar, te sientas en el sofá y bebes el café, que esta delicioso, porque lo bebes todo…_

_Casi a los segundos de terminar el café, suena el teléfono; tú para no despertarlo lo atiendes, pero al hablar no te contestan cuelgas; al instantes lo ves a él todo despeinado y con una pereza que te estremeces de una manera, se veía tan sexy con su pelo todo revuelto y aquella pereza; y por si fuera poco se le escapa un pequeño bostezo…_

_Más lindo aun, tu lo observas detenidamente no puedes evitarlo, no puedes apartar tu mirada, precisamente le sucede lo mismo a él, quien te tentaba con sus labios y unos guiños provocativos._

_Hasta que vuelve a sonar el condenado teléfono nuevamente, pero esta vez lo atiende el joven despeinado._

_- hola, ¿como esta? ¿Llegaste a tiempo? Ahora dices, no lo sé estoy con visitas, está bien tráelo, pero que se contenga por que se que no le gusta esa clase de películas, ja, ja, ja… de acuerdo nos vemos._

_No pudiste entender una sola palabra de la conversación, solo podías oír su voz, solo eso… que te dice:_

_- era una amiga, quede con ella en ver una película con otro amigo; ¿No te molesta que venga?…_

_- no, por mi está bien…eso es lo que decías pero en tu mente expresabas cada barbaridad_

_- mucha gracias._

_En tu mente, te preguntas "otra amiga" "¿De quién se tratara esta vez?" nuevamente los celos te vuelven a invadir…_

_Exactamente luego de una hora suena el timbre, el se dirige a la puerta, la abre y…_

_Tú con una mirada, que es normal, pero no hay alegría en aquel rostro; solo celos maldito celos, que desaparecen como arte de magia cuando ves aquellas personas, cambia tu apariencia pero interrogar sorprendida…_

_- ¿De nuevo tu?_

_El joven sin entender aquella pregunta dice dudoso - ¿Se conocen? (a la vez sorprendido)_

_- sí, nos conocemos, ella es mi mejor amiga, perdóname si no te lo dije antes; pero…_

_Conociéndola la interrumpe, es que no desea que empiece a dar detalle del asunto_

_- no importa. Y tú ¿Piensa pasar?_

_Una persona de ojos rojos, con rostro tímido, no había ingresado aún, estaba en un pequeño lugar escondido…_

_- disculpen un momento. La chica de ojos marrones, muy ruborizada sale hacia a fuera…_

_Mientras que ella estaba tratando de convencer aquel joven, tú preguntas disimuladamente._

_- ¿Qué película vamos a ver?_

_- no lo sé, por lo que me dijo es de carácter romántica, pasional y obsesiva._

_Luego de varios segundos, minutos más que segundo, la chica de ojos marrones convence, después de una larga y exhaustiva charla al joven, es que él no es muy sociable, por así expresarlo, es como decirlo una persona especial… con alegría en sus ojos dice:_

_- bien que esperamos, ¿Preparaste los pochoclos?_

_- si claro, no hay película sin eso…_

_Ambos se acomodan en el sofá, tú y él abrazados; recuesta tu cabeza en el pecho de tu amado. Mientras que los otros dos se sentaron en unos cojines y la chica se encontraba recostado sobre el regazo de su amorcito._

_Estuvieron horas y horas mirando la película; todos deban el reflejo de una pareja de recién casados, se sentía una cálida atmósfera de amor, una pareja de recién casados bastante cursi…_

_Al pasar exactamente dos horas todos se quedaron dormidos, se veían tan serenos y dulces, que inspiraban más amor aun, tú parecías un oso de felpa aferrada al cuerpo de tu ojos verde._

_Pero debo recordarte que una es la decisión debes de decir niña…_

_Al día siguiente, todos desayunan la rica merienda que el joven preparo con tanto trabajo, te deleitabas con los sabores que tu paladar experimentaba, todos lo hacían._

_Pasado unos minutos los invitados se despiden con un cordial saludo…_

_Te quedas de nuevo a solas con tu ojos verde, no lo evitas y le pides si puedes darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento, el joven asienta con la cabeza…_

_Te acerca lentamente y le das un pequeño beso, que era expresado con tanto deseo; al alejarte rozas por muy poco su labio._

_Fue que en ese momento te impulsa sin intención transformando ese pequeño rocé en un apasionado y lujurioso beso, la sensación que sentiste, fue increíble e indescriptible, numerosas sensaciones recorren todo tu cuerpo no quieres que se acabe, te sientes a gusto estando así. Pero el aire les impide continuar…_

_El ojos verde, te observa con mucho deseo, te provoca a cada instante; va a ser difícil estos días._

_Pasaron dos días y cada vez lo conoces más y más, se te dificulta elegir en ese momento pero yendo como van las cosas, creo que la decisión ya la tienes; te trata tan bien, sos como su princesa y el tú príncipe no hay dudas ya decidiste…_

_Han pasado ya varia semanas, ya no tienes dudas, ya tienes la decisión, ya la tienes._

_Pero aun así desea conocer al otro joven, aun ya teniendo la respuesta…_

_El sol se asoma a tus ojos es hora de que te levantes, los abres lentamente y no encuentras a tu amado; supusiste que se fue a comprar víveres…_

_Tienes mucha pereza, vas a un placar que el aparto para ti, escoges unas prendas y demás…_

_Te diriges al baño; sin pensar que encontrarías abres la puerta sin golpear y… (Muy malo de tu parte que no te enseñaron a golpear)_

_Quedas completamente atónita, tu corazón quiere escapar, te quedas sin aliento, lo que estás viendo te paraliza, es más hermoso de lo que piensa, verlo así te provoca sensaciones más extrañas, se te hace agua la boca…_

_Reacciona corazón, donde estas, todo está bien, ¡Oh dios! ¡Que bellos! De los pies a la cabeza, definitivamente es… que pervertida… tu mente se inunda de pensamientos._

_Sigues observando aquella hermosura, el golpe a tu corazón fue muy fuerte, esto causa que te desmayes, asustándolo mucho, quien se viste rápidamente y te lleva a su alcoba…_

_Tú sigues sin responder, no reaccionas, en ese instante dejaste este mundo, fue un gran impacto para tu corazón nunca creíste que lo verías de esa forma…_

_No reaccionas, lo Preocupas de gravedad, hace hasta lo imposible para que reacciones…_

_Luego de unas horas, recobras el sentido, aliviándolo, estaba tan… el susto que le provocaste…_

_Con su sobresalto y todo su cuerpo temblando pregunta:_

_- ¿Estas bien?_

_Tú con tus mano a la cabeza respondes y a la vez interrogas: - sí, me duele la cabeza es todo… ¿Qué sucedió?_

_Se inmovilizo por un momento, pero responde: - entraste al baño, antes de que me duchara ¿lo recuerdas?…_

_De repente viene un flash y lo recuerdas; te pones muy ruborizada y asustada exclamas…_

_- ¡ah!… perdón, yo creí que tú estabas comprando, lo siento… (Si comprando como ¡no!)_

_Comprensivo y con una mirada tierna dice: - no tienes porque apenarte… al mismo instante te guiña discretamente_

_Tú replicas: - igual estoy muy apenada…_

_- no pasas nada…_

_Se acerca con una mirada muy excitante, hacia donde te encuentras, te observa detenidamente a los ojos y te susurra suavemente al oído "me excita muchísimo que me vieras así" "mas me encanto como me registraste de pies a cabeza"_

_Te ruborizas de una manera increíble, tu corazón late rápidamente, esas malditas sensaciones te invaden como de costumbre._

_El ojos verde se acerca más y más, acariciando tu cuerpo, tentándote más y más, a los segundos comienza a masajear tus hombros, provocando de tu parte pequeños suspiros. Esos masajes, que no estaban mal, se convierten de pronto en besos y algo más…_

_Lentamente se despojaba de su ropa y lo observas nuevamente sin camisa, te tienta, el ojos verde te esta tentando, te provocaba con sus labios, te suspiraba, te saboreaba, te deseaba…_

_Muy confusa te encontrabas ante aquella situación, dudabas constantemente, no sabes si responder o no aquella sensaciones, ya era tarde para tu respuesta, el joven se iba a despojar de la última de sus prendas, hasta que algo que no tenían en cuenta los sorprenden_

_Se trataba del timbre alguien lo tacaba desesperadamente, por el momento se negaba abrirla, pero como la constancia era la misma. Se coloco de nuevo la vestimenta y resignado, bajo para abril esa condenada puerta. Lo malo de todo esto es que, la noticia que aguardaba no era muy buena…_

_Al abrir un joven, con actitud grosera dice:_

_- así que tu eres el joven apuesto, que está con mi chica ¿verdad?_

_- no te entiendo, ¿Quién eres?…_

_- invítame a pasar y lo sabrás…_


	3. Capitulo 3: un giro inesperado

**y sigamos subiendo el fic! XD jajaja y como siempre digo… pliiss R&R's! *3***

**Capitulo 3: un giro inesperado**

_Todo se viene abajo como piezas de dominós una tras otra, causando que todas tus ilusiones se desvanecieran en el aire, todo absolutamente todo se perderá con las palabras que este misterioso joven diga…_

_Tu amado te llama a la sala de estar, tú sin entender las razones bajas tranquila… pero cuando ves a ese misterioso joven lo reconoces al mismo instante en el que piensas "¿Qué hace aquí?"; en estado de sorprendida no puedes emitir palabra solo diriges tu mirada a tu joven que de manera sarcástica te pregunta:_

_- dime ¿Tú sabe quién es él? Su rostro mostraba una frialdad tal que es indescriptible a simple vista…_

_- eh… yo… bueno… por tu parte, mostrabas un desconcierto tal, que no evitas preguntarte "¿Qué rayo está haciendo ese imbécil?"_

_Con su mismo rostro te dice, pero esta vez puede verse que está furioso más que frívolo:_

_- ¿y? háblame te escucho._

_Te comienzas a entristecerse, se podían observar como pequeñas lágrimas inundaban tu rostro que se intensifican conforme avanzaba el tiempo…_

_El joven misterioso no evita ver aquella situación y con tal gracia y sarcasmo emite:_

_- otra vez con tu dramatismo, como lo destetó; está bien yo me encargare de explicarte que sucede, uhm… por donde empiezo…_

_Para empezar ella es y sigue siendo mía hasta el final, espero que me entiendas. No tienes por qué preocuparte ni mucho menos enfadarte por que tú con ese rostro puedes conseguir a otra, claro que no de la rama femenina sino digo la masculina, pareces una chica ja, ja, ja… no puedo creer que te gusta está cosa. Eres bastante extraña; porque no me dijiste que te gustaban esas clases de chico/chicas ja, ja, ja, ja. Me encanta tu gusto._

_Con más furia alcanza a decir:_

_- me haces enojar, te golpearía, pero estoy delante de una dama, si es que se la puede llamar así, yo tengo mis principios, no soy un prototipo de hombre._

_Con una mirada sarcástica - ¡si claro!_

_Está bien me estoy cansando, bebota deja de jugar que te parece si nos vamos y dejas de fingir…_

_De repente aquellas lágrimas, tristezas se transforman en furia y agresividad_

_- maldito idiota, eres un imbécil, un estúpido. Tú eres el extraño, eres como una piedra en el zapato, pero conforme crece te vuelves más y más imbécil aún, porque no les haces un favor a todos y maduras de una vez. Rata de alcantarilla, basura, basura; eres un monstruo, eres una porquería; arruínate tu vida y no te metas con la mía, te va ir mal te lo aseguro…_

_Realmente perdiste tu juicio mi niña, tu pobre joven están tan sorprendido que quedo boquiabierta con tus palabras, no creía que fueras capaz de decir esas cosas de tal manera como las dijiste. Sin embargo el joven extraño no se inmuta en lo más mínimo con tus palabras es más, apuntándote con el dedo, como una persona justa te replica lo siguiente:_

_-no me digas así bien que… esas frases ridículas y sin sentido, me provocan nauseas. Se lo que quieres, estar con él y luego despecharlo, te conozco. Hazlo y vámonos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar y hacer… y deja de insultarme mujerzuela, ¿Quien te crees que eres?_

_Sorpresivamente el timbre vuelve a sonar, se trataba de la joven de ojos marrones y su chico._

_Al entrar, ella ve la situación en la que se encuentra su amiga, habla por unos segundos con su amorcito y actúa de manera…_

_Muy alegre y rimbombante interrumpe aquella charla diciendo:_

_- mi amor, aquí estabas, me tenias muy preocupada. Carita de joven preocupada y sin dudar fingida, aunque a simple vista no se podía observar_

_El misterioso joven muy sorprendido llega a decir de modo sarcástico: - perdón._

_- ¿Lo conoces? Interroga el ojis verde, con apariencia atónita, pero en realidad no estaba tan sorprendido._

_- como no lo voy a conocer, el es mi amor, mi cochita, mi dulzura; la razón de mi existir. Palabras cursi de una joven enamorada… supuestamente_

_- pero yo creí que tu y…_

_- ¡que! El ojis rojo, ¡por favor! Solo somos amigos; él es mi verdadero amor._

_Viendo como venia la situación, no espero mas y sin dudarlo por unos segundo, sujeta con fuerza al joven extraño, "supuestamente su amor" y lo saca de patadas a la calle, en eso lo regaña y le replica_

_- no lo puedo creer, te dejo solo un instante y haces esto, maldito bastardo, te odio, no quiero verte nunca jamás oíste, me voy. Ah me olvidaba te puse los cuerno hace mucho, si como lo oyes eres cornudo. Se da media vuelta, pero casi sin visualizar bien le hace una morisqueta "le saca la lengua, de forma muy cómica"_

_Esas palabras tan fingidas ponían en duda al ojis verde, quien miraba con detenimiento aquella escena. Ve la respuesta de ese joven misterioso que…_

_El joven, habiendo perdido la batalla pero no la guerra dice lo siguiente:_

_- habré perdido esta batalla, pero no la guerra ja, ja, ja, me vengare lo juro, ja, ja, ja…_

_- si ya vete idiota. Le saca la lengua._

_Se desvanece la furia que inundaba, muy serena y apenada ingresa de nuevo a la casa; con ojitos compasivo dice:_

_- lo siento, ya no va a causar más problemas, me deshice de él para siempre. Lo siento amiga, debo haberte puesto en un predicamento, de veras lo siento mucho._

_Sin acción alguna logras decir._

_- está bien._

_Estabas atónita y aliviada, porque fue una coincidencia o suerte que haya llegado a tiempo, te salvo de una peligrosa situación, es más puso en juego a su pareja para salvarte; aunque también debes agradecer a su amorcito ya que él se presto para tal barbaridad suerte que el ojis rojo confía en su amada sino…_

_Igual creo que a ambos le debes mucho…_

_La joven con los mismos ojos de ternura y compasión, se acerca a su amado, jugueteando con su pañuelo y con carita de angelito le dice, mientras él se ruboriza.,_

_- mi vida, puedes perdonarme, porque te oculte esto, me siento tan apenada por lo que hice, me perdonas._

_Sabiendo que esto era una simple y cruel escena él actúa y dice:_

_- yo confió plenamente en ti, ese idiota ya no se interpondrá en nuestra vida, yo te amo y te perdono._

_Se besan apasionadamente que provoca que los presentes digan_

_Llevando sus manos en la boca aclarando con un sonido dicen - ¡chicos hola estamos aquí!_

_Los dos con cara de no importarles mucho dicen:_

_- que tiene, estamos expresando nuestro amor._

_Ellos con vergüenza y ruborizados aclaran:_

_- no hay duda, ni siquiera una tormenta podría separarlos._

_Pero dime, ¿Cómo supiste que es chico vendría hasta aquí? Pregunto curiosamente el ojis verde…_

_- muy fácil, me dijo que se iba a vengarse de mí y supuse que ir a atacar a mi amiga, ella es lo más próximo a mi después de todo…_

_- entiendo. Duda aún más con aquellas falsas y fingidas palabras_

_- ahora si me disculpan un momento, quisiera hablar con mi amiga a sola._

_Una mirada muy extraña expresaba… tú supiste interpretar dicha mirada, así que sin reproche alguno subes las escaleras con ella y se detiene en una habitación, una vez que entraron en la habitación cierran la puerta con llave y tu amiga se cruza de brazos aclarándote lo siguiente:_

_- creo que me debes algo no es así…_

_Muy apenada, te sientas en la punta de la cama llevándote tus manos a la cabeza y…_

_- es cierto, gracias, me salvaste la vida._

_- por suerte llegue a tiempo o sino otra seria la historia…_

_Muy sorprendido y dudosa_

_- pero mi pregunta es… ¿Cómo?_

_-ni yo sé, pero deja de pensar en eso, dime ya tienes la respuesta…_

_- aún no, espero que allá caído en todo esto, sino estoy perdida._

_- no te preocupes soné tan convincente que de seguro se la creyó. Soy muy capaz para fingir, aunque tal vez se enoje si se enterara. Pero… ¿Quién se lo dirá?_

_Con un gesto dice: - tu ojis rojo por ejemplo._

_- no lo creo, el no haría semejante estupidez. No culpes a mi niñito no lo hagas._

_Suspiras - eso espero. Porque sino…_

_- ¿Si no que?_

_- nada._

_Terminan de charlar y vuelven a donde están los otros, en eso tu amiga dice con (un supuesto cansancio estirándose)_

_- será mejor que nos vayamos mi vida, tanta locuras me hacen doler la cabeza._

_- si vamos._

_Los presentes se retiran del lugar y te quedas a solas con él de nuevo, pero no se lo ve tan alegre como antes, acercándose a ti lentamente pero hasta cierta distancia te dice de manera irónica:_

_- que suerte que tienes._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_Con una expresión (diciendo no me tomes como idiota) dice:_

_- me di cuenta de todo, se que todo lo sucedido fue una escena ridícula._

_- no te entiendo. Intentas hacerte la incomprendida._

_- por más convincente que allá sino, se exactamente que tu amiga jamás, jamás oye bien, le seria infiel a mi amigo. Además si fuera así, sé que mi amigo no la perdonaría y mucho menos le daría semejante beso como ese, seguramente la hubiera rebanado con su katana, bajo ningún punto actuaría así. Ahora me puedes explicar…_

_"maldición" emites en tu mente y balbuceando dices; - bueno… yo…_

_Suspira desilusionado_

_- creí que eras diferente, pero me di cuenta que eres igual a todas. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?_

_Tu rostro se enfurece y preguntas con sarcasmo._

_- ¿Qué cambiaria?_

_- otra hubiese sido la historia. Contesta_

_Suspiras resignada… en tu mente maldices a tu amiga y su condenado ojis rojo…_

_- ¿Qué te dijo ella?_

_- para empezar no fue ella la que me dijo sino mi amigo, me tiene mucha confianza y me contó toda la verdad, a decir verdad lo obligue._

_- ¿Qué verdad?_

_- tu aventura con ese chico._

_-¿Hasta qué punto?_

_- se que él fue algo importante en tu vida nada más._

_- no es cierto. Le reprochas_

_- no sé si creerte o no; solo sé que ahora quiero un tiempo, déjame pensarlo._

_- créeme que si te lo hubiese dicho, pensarías lo mismo; es cierto estuve con él, pero como amiga nada más._

_Te mira con su sarcasmo y…_

_- entiendo, pero igual dame tiempo o tal vez meses, años no lo sé. Pero necesito tiempo solo eso; y pensar que tu y yo podríamos… no, nada._

_Sin embargo puedes quedarte no me molesta, pero no me dirijas ni tu mirada, ni mucho menos una palabra por favor._

_Ahora me iré a tomar aire, porque este me enferma, está muy viciado. Se retira, sin siquiera dirigirte la mirada y cerrando bruscamente la puerta._

_Tú te sientes tan vacía, melancólica; la verdad no sabes cómo sentirte; sientes un resentimiento y nostalgia horrible que desgarra tu alma por completo._

_Solo tomas una decisión, tomas el teléfono marcas un número, hablas con alguien; subes arriba por tus cosas y te marchar sin rumbo de nuevo, estas tan vacía, adolorida que no sabes a donde iras… ¿Qué piensas niña ahora?_


	4. Capitulo 4:es un poco largo el titulo!

**=D seguimos y seguimos subiendo capítulos! xD jajaja**

**Capitulo 4: una visita, un consuelo y una solución.**

_Con todo lo transitado, te diriges a un transporte, que sin rumbo te lleva hacia otro lugar desconocido quizás; en busca de un consuelo, necesitas a alguien que te ayude, que te contenga, proteja, que te preste su pecho para derramar tus lágrimas._

_Caminando una cuantas cuadras te detienes en un apartamento pequeño, no muy espacioso, tocas el timbre y…_

_Sale un joven, "joven" era tu ojis claros, que muy anonadado dice entrecortado:_

_- hola._

_Te abalanzas a él sin pensarlo, a tu ojis claro, lo abrazas con fuerza, lloras en sus brazos, te desahogas._

_El muy desconcertado te contiene y te pregunta._

_- ¿Qué sucede lindura?_

_- no me llames así, soy una bestia, una porquería eso soy…_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_Te pregunta y a la vez te invita a pasar…_

_Su hogar, es muy pequeño, no había espacio. Te pones cómoda; y comienzas a contarle todo con detalles lo que sucedió._

_El muy comprensivo, ni siquiera te juzga solo te dice:.._

_- te comprendo, pero no debes llorar._

_- es que yo lo quiero, pero ahora no me quiere ver, soy una basura._

_- no criatura, no, tu eres una basura; basura es él que está ciego, que no entiende, el es la basura y no tú._

_- no sé qué hacer, no sé donde ir… me duele el corazón._

_- si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, no hay mucho espacio pero haré un lugar para ti, puedes quedarte cuanto lo desee._

_- gracia. Lo continúa abrazando._

_Mientras que tú eras consolada por tu otro joven, tu ojis verde por el otro lado se lo veía tan desconcertado, abatido, furioso, aun con la misma frialdad en realidad no sabía cómo sentirse…_

_Solo se dirige hacia una casa muy rustica y amplia, era la casa de tu amiga, que se encontraba en el jardín con su pareja mimándose, acercándose a ellos y con unas pequeñas lagrimas en su ojos los observaba en silencio, la joven lo ve en aquella situación y no evita preguntarle_

_- ¿Qué te sucede?_

_Aun con aquellas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro dice:_

_- soy una idiota eso me pasa._

_De inmediato la chica se pone de pie y se acerca a él mientras que le dice:_

_- no, no eres un idiota, ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_- la deje ir, por eso._

_De a poco logra descubrir la raíz del problema, dirigiéndole a su parejita una mirada como (tú tuviste algo que ver en esto) y lo expresa no igual pero…_

_- déjame adivinar te diste cuenta de todo ¿verdad? y supongo que cierta personita de ojitos rojo a la cual estoy viendo te dijo la verdad ¿o no?_

_- sí, pero no lo culpes, yo lo forcé no tiene nada que ver él en esto._

_- lo siento, pero no quería que te sintieras mal. Lo abraza y lo contiene…_

_Al mismo momento_

_- quiero que me cuentes toda la verdad, sino lo haces no se qué haré._

_- está bien te contare, me suponía tu puedes descubrir si alguien miente o no. En su mente piensa "no debí de hacerlo" "que error cometido de mi parte" con un risa fingida en su rostro._

_- si lo sabías ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_- ya sabes la respuesta._

_Siéntate te contare todo. La verdad esta vez... créeme no volvería a cometer el error de mentirte de nuevo…_

_Por donde empiezo, si ese chico fue algo importante para ella, pero jamás hubo amor en todo esto te lo aclaro para que no mal interpretes, el chico era un cínico, psicópata, obsesionado. Al principio parecía un hombre común, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo, revelo su verdadera cara, era un chanta, estafador, la corrompía noche y día. Se transformo en una bestia para definirlo._

_Antes de esto ella había conocido a otro chico, este era más simpático, dulce… pero tampoco hubo amor, solo se conocían por carta, mail, etc. jamás hubo un acercamiento directo créeme, tu eres la persona a la que realmente desea._

_- jnm… eres un idiota, vas a dejar que se te escape, idiota._

_- tiene razón, si sigues así te quedaras sin nada…_

_- no seas tan orgulloso y centrado, deja tu necedades atrás. Como siempre digo a quien tú sabes no seas el rey de las necedades._

_Realiza una especie de reproche hacia él y dice replicando_

_- mi cochita, tiene mucha razón, piensa pero no tardes mucho créeme te quedaras sin nada. Y no va ser muy bonito que la veas con otro… mira que el tiempo pasa rápido y cuando menos te los esperes te la arrebataran._

_- tienes razón, lo meditare._

_No muy conforme con la charla se marcha desconsolado, adolorido, que apenaba verlo así, pobre chico…_

_Sus amigos lo observaban alejarse como un hombre que perdió algo muy valioso, principalmente la joven que dice:_

_- bichi creo que debemos interponernos en esto._

_- tienes razón._

_- quien sabe tal vez después de esto terminan en el altar._

_(Se ruboriza) - no lo sé…_

_Recuerdas a cada segundo los momentos vividos al lado de tu ojis verde, estando en la casa de tu ojis claro, el viéndote destruida como estaba te dice y pregunta:_

_- ya te prepare un lugar, ¿quieres ir a descansar?_

_- no, siento que si duermo jamás despertare. Siento que si me sumerjo en mis sueños soñare con él y no quiero reprimirme más._

_Con una expresión triste en su rostro_

_- Cosita, ¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso?_

_Resignada suspiras_

_- es que yo lo quiero._

_Se te dibuja una mueca de tristeza, que se connota a simple vista_

_- entiendo, eso quiere decir que no me amas y que él es tu elegido._

_- la verdad no lo sé, no sé qué pensar, que hacer; estoy demasiada confusa como para pensar en eso ahora…_

_- yo te amo. Y no me gusta verte así_

_- no digas eso._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_Teniendo miedo de sus palabras solo puedes humillarte para que te deje en paz, ya no confías en nadie, porque no quieres que vuelvan a lastimarte así que…_

_- no deberías decirlo, no me considero digna de ti._

_Yo realmente me sentía muy cómoda al lado del ojis verde, pero ver que una estupidez como esta provoco un cambio de esa magnitud; no sé qué pensar, no sé como sentirme. No sé si creer de nuevo y si me vuelvo a desilusionar ¡no gracias! No realmente no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo…_

_Te alterabas de una manera no muy común, te veías histérica como nunca, realmente perdiste tu juicio en ese momento_

_- si vamos al caso, a mí también me debes odiar ¿No es así? Ya que lo detesta a él, a mi también. Además todo lo que dijiste sonó como que todos salimos de la misma bolsa y no es así._

_Era histérico también_

_- ¿A qué te refieres? De una manera enojada._

_- sí, sentir lo que siento, no te es digno, debería llevar todo mi amor hacia otra parte, tal vez alguien sepa valorarlo._

_Eso significa que has dejado de tener confía y amor, por las personas que realmente te lo demuestra, tu histeria, créeme, no te llevara a buen rumbo, deja de comportarte como una niñita…_

_- ¡¿niña yo? Si ustedes lo son, me provocan a cada instante, me lastiman, me culpan sin motivo y razón, me provoca que los odie… los hombres se creen que son el centro del mundo, cuando no lo son, lastiman sin compasión, ¡claro! Porque ustedes solo desean una cosa…usan a las mujeres como objetos no tienen sentimientos_

_Sabes algo no sé por qué estoy aquí, debería de irme, ¡si!, eso haré, me iré y no volveré a confiar en un hombre NUNCA._

_Te levantas sobresalta, pero él te detiene, sujetándote una mano con fuerza… en ese momento, todo ese odio se va y se observan por varios minutos, te comienzas a sentir extraña, es como un escalofríos repentino, siente como que algo recorre todo tu cuerpo, que provoca que te acerques más._

_Mientras que él solo te observa silenciosamente, ese extraño silencio desconcierta al ambiente, acercándose a tu labio; tu cierras lentamente tu ojos…_

_Y comienza a sentir una suavidad y dulzura incomparables, ese beso, se entremezclaba con sus sensaciones; provocando que se intensificaran más y más._

_Repentinamente lo detienes…_

_- porque lo hiciste… después de todo lo que dije, no merecía eso._

_- estabas tan alterada, que no sé que me impulso hacer lo que hice, además con esto te demuestro que no todos somos iguales, no estoy en contra de tus palabras pero… no todos somos iguales._

_- perdóname, es que estoy mal por lo sucedido, si tuviera a ese chico lo mataría. Es que el hecho de tenerte aquí te hace como el culpable. Pero no lo eres debes entenderme, estoy muy confundida._

_- te entiendo, sabes algo puedes quedarte aquí, no me molesta, pero tú sabes bien, lo que siento por ti._

_- lo sé, pero debes tenerme paciencia, ese maldito ojis verde, me complico todo, debes perdonarme._

_- ¿Puedo?, si quieres continuar lo que detuviste._

_- sí, te debo una._

_Vuelven a besarse, pero esta vez más apasionado y lleno de deseo._

_Pasan varios días, tu odio se difumina de a poco, tu ojis claro te ayuda, te consuela, te comprende; tú lo amas, pero no te sientes bien, siente un vació en tu corazón, que piensas llenar con las caricias de tu ojis claro, aunque sabiendo que te costara mucho._

_Han pasado varias semanas, ya no piensas en el ojis verde, no lo recuerdas al igual que él, que de a poco va eliminando lo que vivió al lado tuyo._

_Ya no sienten ese amor que antes sentían, ya ni se recuerdan el uno al otro…_

_El ojis verde vuelve a tomar sus rutinas habituales, nada lo detiene solo alguna que otra vez recuerda una frase o flash tuyo… pero con facilidad lo olvida._

_Estas muy alegre, muy feliz, muy regocijada, eres una nueva chica, no se ve ese odio que hace poco se notaba. Realmente te has olvidado de tu ojis verde es más…_

_En una ocasión, estabas tan feliz, que decidiste, decirle cuanto amabas a tu ojis claro y que era tu elegido, querías que fuera una sorpresa, así que cuando el sale por un momento, preparas una sorpresa. Todo marchaba muy bien…_

_Hasta que suena el timbre, te diriges alegremente abrirla, supusiste que era tu amor, pero no lo era así, se trataba de tu amiga; la cual al verla no la recibiste con aquella misma alegría; tú la haces pasar y le dice…_

_Enojada y cruzada de brazos - otra vez tú, vete ya me has causado bastantes problemas ¿No crees?_

_- lo lamento, solo quise ayudarte._

_- ¡sí!, que ayuda, sabes algo tu chico me ayudo mucho, realmente me sirvió mucho. Sarcástica_

_Con un mirada muy nostálgica_

_- ¿Por qué tanta ironía de tu parte? Tú no eres así. Pero… bueno debes venir conmigo._

_- temo que en este momento no va a poder ser posible._

_Con su mirada al aire dice:_

_- está bien, le explicare a tu ojis claro, que tu no quisiste venir conmigo._

_- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?_

_- uy no debí decir eso, pero que se le va hacer soy una tonta. Así es tu ojis claro está en mi casa y te está esperando. Tiene una sorpresa para ti._

_La duda y la confusión te provoca que…_

_- qué raro, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?_

_- será porque se trata de una sorpresa y acabo de arruinarla soy una aguafiestas._

_Con mucha duda dices: - de acuerdo iré contigo, pero si es una de tus jugarretas, cuídate a lo que viene, no tendré compasión._

_- si, vamos._

_Tú la seguiste hasta una casa muy hermosa con un jardín muy extenso, era la casa de tu amiga._

_- esta es tu casa, bien ¿Dónde está?_

_- está encuentra adentro, me aclaro que entraras en aquella habitación, con los ojos cerrados._

_Tú dudaste mucho e interrogas…_

_- ¿Cómo se que él se encuentra ahí?_

_- yo haré sonar tu celular y cuando allá sonado, podrás abrir los ojos, no lo hagas antes, por favor me pidió que no lo hicieras y quiero caerle bien de entrada, aunque ya cometí un error no debía revelarte nada aún._

_Con mucha incertidumbre, te adentra en aquella habitación, pero lo que no sabes es que en aquella alcoba, no se encuentra tu ojis claro, sino el ojis verde; que se encuentra igual que vos con los ojos cerrados, cayó en la misma trampa que vos._

_Al los quince minutos de a ver entrado, ambos celulares suenan repentinamente; tu abres tu ojos y en vez de ver a quien tu deseabas ver, ves a tu ojis verde._

_Ambos se dan la espalda, en segundos se miran y comienzan a golpear bruscamente la puerta, pidiendo salir de inmediato; insultando a los cómplice de todo esto._

_Desesperados dicen: - ¡Déjenos salir!_

_- amiga abre la puerta ¡ahora! , no es gracioso. Déjame salir._

_Ambos jóvenes dicen: - no saldrán hasta que arreglen sus diferencias, pueden estar así por horas, no nos importa._

_- no es broma cuando salga te mataré amiga._

_- ¿Qué? No te escucho, estoy escuchando música, nothing gonna chance my love for youYou ought to know by now how much I love you The world may change my whole life through But nothing's gonna change my love for you..._

_Mientras golpeaban la puerta - amigo ¿Por qué me haces esto? Déjame salir._

_- no te escucho ¿Qué dijiste?_

_- dije que por qué me haces esto._

_Se acerca abraza a su niña y… - mi vida, ¿Logras escuchar algo?_

_- no cariñito, pero que te parece si vamos al jardín._

_- buena idea vamos…_

_Guardando silencio, fingen no estar…_

_Estuvieron gritando por horas y horas, hasta que al fin se dignaron hablar._

_Al aire dice: - creo, que no nos dejaran salir de aquí._

_- si, cuando mi amiga se enfrasca en algo, no hay quien la detenga._

_- no te hable a ti. Sarcástico_

_- entonces no hables. Haces puchero al mismo tiempo te enojas_

_Se cruzan de brazos y siguen dándose la espalda, el uno al otro. Hasta que el ojis verde te habla:_

_- eres una chiquilina, eso eres._

_- ah… perdón y tu ¿Qué eres? Yo respondo por ti un chiquillo caprichoso._

_- puede ser, pero por lo menos no ando con cualquiera chico extraño._

_- me vas a decir que tu no… nunca has tenido una situación como esta eh…_

_- jamás con esta apariencia…_

_Reprochando y replicando dice:_

_- ves lo tuviste, sea con la apariencia que sea, es igual; o caso estando con ojos amarrillo eres otra persona. Yo creo que no…_

_De manera pensativa dice:_

_- tienes razón, pero debo admitirlo que cuando soy ese chico de cabellos plateados, perdió un poco el juicio._

_Chasqueas tu dedos, en señal de tengo razón y…_

_- lo sabía y luego me reprocha, dime si no eres un niño caprichoso._

_Con una mirada, expresando (detente ahí jovencita…)_

_- espera, no es igual, tú me mentiste, no me dijiste que tuviste una aventura con ese chico._

_- ¿Aventura?, dirás lo contrario…_

_- ya no finjas mas tu amiga me contó todo…y a decir verdad, debí conquistarla cuando tenía la oportunidad._

_- ¿Qué?_

_La expresión que transmitía decía como lo siguiente (no te lo veías venir…)_

_- lo que oíste, sentía, cierta pasión por ella, soy un idiota debí hacer hasta lo imposible para quedarme con ella._

_Tú le pregunta y a la misma vez dices en tu mente "¡si, claro!" "te creo, si"_

_- y ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?_

_- porque jamás, me demostró una pizca de cariño, yo le demostraba mi interés, pero ella lo tomaba como un juego, yo revelaba mi amor, pero ella nada, sin decirte nada absolutamente nada, ni una mirada si quiera nada, hasta que me di cuenta que todo lo que yo anhelaba lo obtenía mi mejor amigo, él podía apreciar sus miradas, sus ternuras, en fin, ella le demostraba su amor, cosa que yo jamás logre en ella. Y aquí entre tú y yo, hubiera matado a mi amigo para obtener lo que quería, pero llegaste tú y me cambiaste por completo; hasta que me dañaste y fuiste una más…_

_- ah… bueno… no creí esto, debo estar soñando. Sarcástica fatal_

_- es real, adoro, su actitud aniñada, adoro su ternura etc.… con un brillo en sus ojos_

_Mientras, revelaba tal confesión, el ojis rojo, se teñía de una furia que saca de su funda su espada; su rostro muestra una apariencia diabólica, sería capaz en este momento de clavarle su espada al ojis verde justo en su estomago o cualquier punto vital, pero antes de que lo hiciera la tierna chica lo detiene…_

_- no es necesario que cometas una locura como esta, yo te elegí a ti, por tu inocencia, a mi no me va la perfección, ni mucho menos un chico que tiene una actitud muy frívola para mi justo, déjaselo a mi amiga, yo se lo regalo con moño y todo, sin ofender, me gusta más la inocencia que la perfección, me gusta curar tu nostalgia que tanto halagos pueda recibir de dicha perfección, en resumen te elegí porque tú eres igual de inocente que yo…_

_Además jamás dañaría a mi mejor amiga con una cosa como esa tengo mis principios…_

_Le da un beso, que acalla toda duda del ojis rojo, que se intensifica…_

_Volviendo contigo…_

_- ¡sabes algo!, ambos estamos actuando como unos niños…_

_- tienes razón._

_- sí, no debí de ocultarte toda mi historia, estuve mal y me arrepiento._

_- yo no debí de actuar de esa manera, debí de preguntar antes de reaccionar, lo lamento._

_- ambos lo sentimos profundamente, y creo que el miedo no llevo a mentir…_

_- es verdad yo también te mentí al no decirte lo que sentía, en el pasado…_

_Ambos se miran detenidamente a los ojos, exhalan un perdón, se acercan, con una alegría en sus rostros; se abrazan y se dan un beso muy apasionado. El odio que se tenía los ha abandonado por completo, ya no sientan más esa sensación, se sienten aliviados. Al fin te siente conforme y relajada, besando con furor a tu ojis verde…_

_Mientras que los otro dos, se asoma y no oyen nada, dicen: - ¡funciono!_

_- jnm, después de veinte cuatro horas, arreglaron sus diferencia, lo has hecho bien amor._

_- corrección lo hicimos bien, tú también me ayudaste, sin ti esto no hubiera pasado. "que hubiera hecho yo para convencer a ese chico, no quiero ni pensarlo" se estremece mientras pensaba._

_Se asoman a la puerta la entre abren…_

_- ¿y? preguntan ambos_

_- nos reconciliamos…_

_- ¡si! Eso es… abraza a su ojis rojo con fuerza, que lo sofoca… (Pobre XD)_

**pliiiis! R&R's *3* los querre mucho si lo hacen! *3***_  
_


	5. Capitulo 5: una reconciliación y un secu

**=D seguimos y seguimos subiendo capítulos! xD jajaja**

**Capitulo 5: una reconciliación y un secuestro.**

_Al fin te reconciliaste con tu ojis verde, gracias a las locuras de tu amiga y su ojis rojo. Hablas con tu ojis claros le aclares todo y vuelve al lado de tu verdadero amor, ya has decidido con quien quedarte o algo por el estilo…_

_Han pasado cuatro días de tu reconciliación, todo marcha bien, de maravilla; es que la reconciliación fue más buena que cualquier otra, me refiero a… ya lo sabrán…_

_Te diriges a la compra de víveres, es que no quieres que tu ojis verde se canse de ti y vuelva a dejarte, esta vez por algo ridículo; así que te ofreciste ayudarlo._

_Te encontrabas en el supermercado, comprando lo necesario y después de una larga cola para pagar te marchas muy feliz y regocijada, algo mas paso en aquella reconciliación, por que se te veía campante…_

_Hasta que tú, no te percatas pero dos hombres te persiguen todo el tiempo, en una chevrolet, color negro, con vidrios polarizados._

_Antes de cruzar la esquina, está chevrolet te intercepta y ella salen dos hombres encapuchados que te toman a la fuerza, te resiste y los golpeas, pero estos te adormecen, te meten en el auto y a toda velocidad desaparecen, sin dejar rastro…_

_Con tu cabeza adolorida y muy difusa, te despierta, atada en una silla, con los ojos vendados…_

_- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Hay alguien ahí?_

_Solo escuchas risas alteradas, te estremeces cuando uno toca tu rostro y dice…_

_- preciosa, ¿Cómo estás?_

_- ¿Quién eres?_

_- a su debido tiempo lo sabrás._

_Solo dices desesperada y muy asustada - no me hagas daño…_

_- no te preocupes por eso, porque te haré más de lo debido…_

_El hombre se acerca a ti y te roba un beso, en segundos te comienza a deslizar su mano por tu cuerpo, te estremece, está muy asustada, tienes miedo por lo que te pueda pasar…no puedes pensar en otra cosa más que lo que pueda sucederte_

_Mientras que tu ojis verde, desesperando te busca sin cesar, uno de los testigo le cuenta lo que sucedió, de inmediato el, con la ayuda del ojis claro, comienzan la búsqueda, pero no logran hallarte, sin esperanzas recurren al ojis rojo, quien con su habilidad logra localizar la ubicación exacta en donde te tiene eso malditos. De inmediato van en tu búsqueda…_

_El hombre te sigue besando, sin parar, hasta tal punto que te comienza a sacar tu vestimenta, estas asustadísima, no puedes hablar y se te dificulta respirar, ese hombre te sigue sacando tu ropa y se desabrocha su cinturón…_

_Te agitas de un modo, que se comienza a ver como tu rostro, derramar lagrimas, quieres que eso acabe, te sientes muy asustada…_

_Antes de que hombre siga, se escucha la ruptura de una ventana, eran tus chicos que llegan justo a tiempo, antes de que ese hombre continuara con lo suyo…_

_- al fin llegaron, ja, ja, ja, ja…_

_- maldito suéltala. ¿Qué le has hecho?_

_- aún nada, pero pronto, muy pronto la tendré._

_El hombre, saca de su bolsillo un arma, apuntando en tu cabeza…_

_- si dan un paso más, gatillo._

_Tus jóvenes retroceden, no saben cómo actuar, quieren salvarte, pero no quieren dañarte…_

_- muy bien, si hace lo que digo, esta dulzura no sufrirá ja, ja, ja,_

_En ese preciso instante otro hombre se hace presente detrás de tus jóvenes, el otro le da la señal y dispara a tus jóvenes, ellos caen en el suelo con unas heridas de alta gravedad, eso hombre se acercan a ellos, le apunta y dispara a ambas piernas. Tus jóvenes gritan de dolor, sentía como esas municiones recorrían todo su cuerpo, la agonía se hacía presente, poco a poco pierden la conciencia…_

_Ahora tú te encuentra indefensa, esos hombres te saborean por completo, tú estás destruida por dentro, te preocupa la vida de tus jóvenes, que se encuentran en el suelo…_

_Esos malditos, maltratan los cuerpos de tu amores, los patean, los escupen, etc._

_Ya no te importa nada solo la vida de ellos…_

_En ese preludio de tiempo, llega tu amiga y el ojis rojo a tu rescate; los malditos huyen despavoridos en su auto, el ojis rojo los iba a seguir pero la chica lo detiene…_

_- déjalos, ahora debemos preocuparnos por ellos…_

_- sí, los llevare al hospital más próximo de aquí._

_- de acuerdo, comunícate conmigo, luego te alcanzare…_

_El ojis rojo toma el cuerpo, ya inconsciente de tus jóvenes y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparece; tu amiga va a tu socorro, te desamarra la soga de tus brazos y por último te quita la venda de tus ojos. Tu al verla la interrogas…_

_- ¿Dónde están?_

_- mi ojis rojo los llevo al hospital más próximo no te preocupes…_

_- ¡Que! Debemos ir de inmediato…_

_- cálmate, primero iremos a mi casa, tomaras un té, te tranquilizaras y luego iremos a verlos._

_Con una furia y ojos desafiantes:_

_- no, no hay tiempo para hacer eso, no seas idiota…_

_- no lo entiendes ¿verdad? Mi ojis rojos se comunicara conmigo, yo realmente no sé donde los traslado…_

_- está bien, iremos a tu hogar, pero apenas suene ese celular, volaremos al hospital. ¡Me oíste!_

_- tienes que tranquilizarte, por favor._

_Muy sobresaltada dice regañándola_

_-como quieres que me tranquilice debes estar bromeando, ellos están en ese lugar luchando por sus vidas, por mi culpa y tú me pides que me tranquilice…_

_- no es tu culpa y calma tu histeria…_

_- como me puedes decir eso, esto mi culpa… (Con lágrimas en los ojos y muy alterada)_

_Por suerte logras salir de ese horrible lugar y te dirigiste hacia el hogar de tu amiga, ella te prepara un té, para apaciguarte un poco; pasaron exactamente dos horas; suena el celular de tu amiga, era sus ojis rojo que le informaba donde se encontraba._

_En ese momento te sobresalta, tomas a tu amiga de los brazos, corres con ella hasta que paras un taxi… de forma alterada le pides a tu amiga la ubicación del hospital, para que el chofer las lleve; ella asustada te dice la dirección y muy alterada le pide al chofer que se apresurara, por que se traba de algo muy urgente de vida o muerte._

_Al llegar corres muy de prisa que se te olvida pagar al taxi, tu amiga lo paga y dice:_

_- disculpe a mi amiga._

_El chofer muy sorprendido, recibe su paga y a una velocidad se marcha despavorida, como si algo lo asustase…_

_- ¡que prisa!, si que tenía mucha prisa. Atónita._

_Ella entra muy calmada al lugar y te encuentra abrazada, muy destruida al lado de sus ojis rojo, te acercas lentamente y preguntas…_

_- ¿Hay noticias?_

_- si mi vida, pudieron sacar las balas de su cuerpo, pero los médicos especulan que dentro de las veinticuatro horas dependerá de ellos su recuperación; ellos ya no pueden hacer nada…_

_- es mi culpa, es mi culpa, si no hubiera decidido ayudar a mi ojis verde, no me hubieran secuestrado, ni mucho menos hubiera pasado una atrocidad como esta. Te descontrolas y gritas de una maneras, que te silencian y dicen._

_- shhh…esto es hospital, guarda silencio…_

_Te descontrolas, golpeas el cuerpo del ojis rojo y lloras alterada…_

_- deseo verlos…_

_- no se puede, se encuentra en terapia intensiva, es imposible entrar, es un lugar reservado._

_- no me importa que sea privado o lo que fuere, a quien debo matar para verlos… quiero verlos. Muy alterada, mira a su amiga con cara furiosa, que ella se asusta y dice:_

_- cálmate, está bien te llevare a verlos, pero guarda silencio. Ahora regresamos mi vida._

_- de acuerdo. Se acerca a ella y en su oído dice: - procura que no se te descontrole de nuevo esta loca, sino nos sacaran de aquí y no creo que nos dejen regresar._

_Le guiña a los ojos, como una señal, de "despreocúpate", supuestamente "tengo todo bajo control"_

_Toman el elevador, se encaminan hacia la sala de terapia intensiva, pero cuando se aproximan a ella, una enfermera les dice:_

_- disculpen jovencitas, pero no se puede entrar en este lugar, los pacientes que se encuentran en ese estado no deben ser molestados._

_- es un segundo._

_- disculpen pero no._

_Tú te enfureces de una manera que tomas del uniforme de la enfermera y…_

_- mira prototipo de enfermera o me dejas entrar o te golpeare, a caso nunca te sucedió una situación como esta, ¿eh? no tienes la mas pálida idea de cómo se siente… así que o me dejas entrar o…_

_La enfermera perpleja y muy asustada dice: - bueno, pero rápido…_

_- gracias, sabía que me comprenderías…_

_La enfermera en su mente decía: ¿Qué mal esta? Pobre… se ve como una loca autentica…_

_Tú te aproximas lentamente, a donde se encontraba tu ojis verde, solo podías verlo de tras del vidrio de esa dolorosa sala, lo veías tan sereno, que te parecía que estaba durmiendo, pero una diferencia te alejaba de esa imagen, tu pobrecito, se encontraba con un respirador artificial, una sondan y demás cosas para controlar sus ritmos vitales, esa dolorosa imagen te derrumba por completo y no evitas aferrarte a tu amiga…_

_- vamos, debes de ser fuerte, ellos harán lo imposible por recuperarse y veras que luego recordaras esto con alivio…_

_- no es mi culpa, si mueren yo diré que fue mi culpa…_

_- tú no tienes la culpa, reacciona es algo que sucedió de repente no culpes…" te voy abofetear" "contrólate" ¿vamos a ver como se encuentra tu ojis claros?_

_- ¿qué cambiaria?, probablemente esté a en la misma o peor situación que él, ¡no! vamos no quiero seguir haciéndome la cabeza…_

_Vuelven donde se encuentra, el ojis rojo, tu amiga les propone lo siguiente…_

_- iré a comprar algunas cosas, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?_

_- no, me quedare hasta obtener algo que me ratifique su recuperación…_

_- yo iré contigo._

_- no mi vida, quédate a cuidarla, yo volveré enseguida._


	6. Capitulo 6: un rapto y una condición

**=D sigamos subiendo este fic =3 como siempre hay personajes que le pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi :^D... y ademas R&R's please! *3***

**Capitulo 6: un rapto y una condición **

_Toda esta situación te ha dejado, muy mal, no sabes cómo sentirte, donde ir, no sabes si podrás superar esto…_

_La joven se dirige hacia una cafetería, compra algo para comer y tomar, está muy preocupada por vos, tiene la ilusión de que todo acabara. (Pero esto recién empieza… XD)_

_Tu amiga mira ambos lados para poder cruzar, siente como que la están siguiendo a cada momento, se detiene por un momento, mira hacia un lado y otro, nada, continua su caminata, después de unos segundo…_

_- shhh… no digas nada, quédate quietita porque esta carga. Ese hombre extraño la intercepto con un arma._

_Alcanza a decir…_

_- está bien, te daré lo que quiere, es dinero, aquí lo tiene. Levanta su mano con el dinero._

_- desgraciadamente no es dinero lo que quiero._

_Lentamente se acerca un auto y…_

_- ahora calladita entraras, sin alboroto alguno o disparo._

_No teniendo otra opción, ingreso como te lo pidieron, cuando lo hizo uno de ellos venda sus ojos y de ahí en más no se sabe que sucedió…_

_El ojis rojo, camina muy preocupado de aquí para allá…_

_- ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué tarda tanto?_

_- debe haber mucha gente, es todo…_

_- no te molesta que te deje por uno segundos sola…_

_- no, está bien ¿Iras a buscarla?_

_- no, iré al baño._

_El ojis rojo, desaparece ante tus ojos. En eso suena tu celular…_

_- hola._

_- hola lindura, ¿Cómo están tus jóvenes?_

_- ¿Quién sos?_

_- me conoces bien, lo recuerdas estábamos apunto… pero tus basuritas nos interrumpieron._

_- maldito, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_- informante que tenemos a tu amiga en nuestras manos, no te resulta extraño que no esté contigo._

_- ¿Qué pretendes con eso?_

_- ahm…veras, si no aceptas la condición que te impondremos mi amigo y yo no volverás a verla y mucho menos a todos tus seres queridos, tu papi, tu mami, tu hermanita etc._

_Así que escucha con atención, queremos verte en este lugar… en media hora… sino llegas créeme que uno por uno van a ir cayendo en la misma situación que tus jóvenes, hasta el punto más delicioso de todo la "MUERTE" carcajean diabólicamente._

_Quedas tan atónita, que no lo dudas y te diriges a ese lugar misterioso a la hora acordada… se trataba de un lugar muy solitario y siniestro. Cruzada de brazo, aparece ante ti, dos hombres encapuchados, que traían consigo a tu amiga que estaba sedada._

_- muy bien, empezaste con el pie derecho._

_- dime rápido esa condición y muéstrense cobardes…_

_- lo lamento. Ambos se sacan sus capuchas y…_

_- me lo suponía, solo unos imbéciles como ustedes causarían un daño como este._

_- que sarcástica eres, pero bueno, tenemos a tu amiga y si mal no me equivoco, le sucede algo malo a ella creo que te matara cierto joven ¿No es así?_

_- …_

_- contestaremos por ti ¡Si! Ahora escucha bien, si quieres que eso no pase, solo tienes que hacer una minúscula cosita y es como quitarle un dulce a un niño, ¿Qué es? Te preguntaras, muy fácil debes matar a tus jóvenes, aun estando en ese estado; si no lo hace tu amiga pasara a la historia y ten por seguro que tu también._

_- ¿Por qué hacen esto?_

_- simple despecho, por que más._

_- ustedes tuvieron su oportunidad y la perdieron, ahora no tengo duda están mal de la cabeza._

_- bajando el tonito… y haz lo que te dijimos, sino ¡bueno! prepararemos tu funeral._

_- está bien acepto, ¿Pero cómo lo haré?, es imposible entrar en terapia intensiva._

_- eso lo averiguaras tú, nosotros observaremos a cada segundo tus pasos, un error seria la muerte de todos, te lo aclaramos nuevamente…_


	7. Capitulo 7: una confusión y muertes

**:3 sigamos subiendo este hermoso fanfic :3 jaja XD**

**Capitulo 7: una confusión y muertes.**

_Esto se complica mas y mas; ¿Qué harás?; tal parece que aceptaste su propuesta sin refunfuñar, te diriges de nuevo a un abismo sin fin… no puedes elegir, no puedes opinar, solo ahora sigues patética ordenes, eres una esclava sin más que cumplir esas órdenes, todo por intentar salvar a tus seres queridos, pondrás fin a tus mas anhelados deseos…_

_Vuelves sin ánimo al hospital, allí te encuentras con el ojis rojo que te pregunta:_

_- ¿Dónde estabas?_

_- fui a tomar un poco de aire es todo._

_- tengo una mala noticia, desapareció y no sé donde está._

_- ah… eso, me comunique con ella, le surgió algo muy importante por eso no está aquí. Le mentiste miserablemente…_

_- ¡que extraño! ¿Por qué no me lo digo? No es tonto descubrió tu mentira, pero mostraba su duda fingida…_

_- es algo que le surgió de repente, por eso; te recomiendo que te vayas, supongo que ella llegaras más pronto de lo que te imaginas._

_- tu tono suena algo nervioso, ¿Te sucede algo?_

_- no, es que me siento, tu sabes muy preocupada apenas y puedo hablar. Si quieres ve, yo te avisare cualquier cosa._

_-de acuerdo, pero avísame._

_- si, no lo dudes así será._

_El chico se fue con una gran incertidumbre, que comenzó a investigar, dudaba de tus palabras e inducía que le estabas mintiendo, así que cuando salió, fue en busca de pistas._

_Vibra tu celular era un mensaje: "te quedan exactamente una hora y tres minutos, con diecinueve segundo, DATE PRISA O SINO… ._

_Ya no eras consiente de tus acto, tomas el elevador, obstaculizas a una enfermera, la despojas de su uniforme; metiéndola en el cuarto de limpieza ya inconsciente, trabas con llave y…_

_Te diriges a la sala de terapia intensiva, violando toda seguridad, te adentras a la habitación de tu ojis verde, sin temblar desconectas su respirador y observas como poco a poco las pulsaciones se aceleran aun más; hasta que se paran completamente…_

_Con lágrimas en los ojos lo ves partir y huyes muy destruida por dentro…_

_No todo está perdido aun, entra el doctor desesperado y le practica métodos de resucitación, no hay nada que hacer, no responde; pero luego de unos segundos su pulso regresa, vuelve a la vida nuevamente…_

_- ¿Quién hizo esto?_

_- eh… no lo sé…_

_- tontos, alerte a todos, hay un asesino en el hospital._

_En eso entra una enfermera desesperada: - hallamos una de nuestras colegas en el cuarto de limpieza sin vida y peor aun sin uniforme; eso quiere decir que hay una impostora vestida de enfermera, ahhhh!_

_- tranquilos, alerten a la policía, no debe estar lejos aun._

_No puedes entenderlo acabas de matar a tu amorcis, ya no veras su rostro, ya no escucharas sus dulce palabras, ya no lo veras mas, mas…_

_Pero aun te queda uno más, tú ojis claros, te adentras en silencio, actúas de la misma manera desconectando el respirador, pero antes de que lo hicieras…_

_- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_

_No puedes creer, recobro el sentido, realmente volvió a la vida, atónita y sin aliento, solo lo observas._

_- te hice una pregunta ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_

_- eh… nada, nada._

_- ¿Quién eres?_

_- no sabes quién soy._

_- ¿Una enfermera?_

_Te quitas ese horrible uniforme, lo tiras por la ventana y…_

_- dime ahora me reconoces…_

_- no, ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué debo reconocerte?_

_Más sorprendida aun y con lágrimas en los ojos, tu ojis claros no te recuerda, te ve como una extraña…_

_Entra el médico y dice: - disculpe, pero no puede estar aquí._

_- si, yo ya me iba._

_- espera… no te vayas, ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me conoces? ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué este lugar?_

_- no importa, él te dará las respuestas que buscas, me voy._

_- espere ¿usted es un familiar o algo cercano del paciente?_

_- no, yo me confundí… nuevamente vuelva a mentir, no es bueno de tu parte._

_Al salir de la habitación, el ojis rojo te interroga…_

_- ¿Qué hiciste?_

_- ¿De qué hablas?_

_- porque no me dijiste, que tú sabías donde estaba mi amorcito._

_- no sé de que hablas._

_- porque quisiste matar a mi amigo, ¡Vamos responde!_

_- no tengo por que hablar contigo…_

_Antes de marcharse, alguien te dice:_

_- pero conmigo si._

_- te liberaron…_

_- amiga estás en problemas, mataste a una enfermera, porque aceptaste esa maldita condición…_

_Todo esto es una mentira, nada más que ella quiere darte un poco de tu propio chocolate y que aprendas que mentir no es bueno._

_- porque no quiero que mueran los seres que amo, por eso… preferí el infierno que el paraíso, tome la decisión correcta matar lo que deseo, para salvar lo que amo. Por eso, no me juzgues no eres nadie para hacerlo… se que lo que hice estuvo mal pero que iba hacer estaba en una encrucijada, tenía que decidir, no iba a dejar que mataran a mi familia por una estupidez como está, entiéndeme yo siento más odio que todo ustedes, más rabia, más resentimiento… no se que hacer, no lo sé…_

_- no te alteres, pero tienes que entregarte._

_- No, no quiero sufrir más, entiéndeme, quiero morirme, no quiero seguir sufriendo no…_

_Debo cumplir con mi condición y no intente detenerme… lo haré conlleve lo que conlleve… ¡No me importa más mi vida!_

_- detente, ya no tienes que cumplir, esa absurda condición… decide decirte la verdad antes de que cometieras una locura pero tú la interrumpes…_

_- no, amiga, no, no me intentes convencer, no lo hagas, porque tú también morirás si te interpones en mi camino._

_- las personas que tu odias en este momento ya están muertas…_

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- quien mal anda mal acaba y ello terminaron de ese modo… no los asesinaron, ellos lo hicieron…_

_- como creerte…_

_- ya no confía, ya no eres la misma, por favor no te lastimes mas, te lo ruego, no lo hagas…_

_- ya estoy perdida, lo que me queda ahora es espera una eternidad en la cárcel y luego en el infierno._

_- no, no te permitiré que te sigas insultadlo, no eres así…_

_- no me conoces, ahora si, soy una asesina… una vil asesina…_

_Mate a mi ojis verde y también a esa enfermera inocente, no tengo piedad, ni mucho menos perdón._


	8. Capitulo 8: comienza el final

**XD y sigo subiendo :3... creo q ya es un poco rompe pero los querre mucho por R&R's! *3***

**Capitulo 8: comienza el final.**

_Pobre mi niña, te has vuelto una asesina, pero no todo está perdido tienes a tus amigos que te aman y te protegerán hasta el final de tus días…_

_- me entregare, es lo mejor…_

_- amiga, yo te apoyo, pero creo que tú no sabes algo…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- tú ojis verde está vivo, el médico lo salvo a tiempo y ahora lo puedes ver, salió de terapia intensiva, y la enfermera solo sufrió simple rasguños, una tonta exagero y verla de esa manera la dio por muerta, pero no lo estaba; tienes suerte que ella no recuerda nada de lo sucedido…_

_Perpleja no puedes entonar ni siquiera una palabra estás aliviada, por el momento se te dibuja una mueca de alegría._

_- pero no todo son buenas noticia, tú ojis claros…_

_- que, dime. Pensabas "que mas"_

_- sufrió convulsiones graves, luego de recuperar el sentido, ya no es el mismo que conoces, su pérdida de memoria es permanente y ahora no puede emitir si quiera una palabra de amor y demás, ni mucho menos puede caminar._

_- dime que es una de tu bromas._

_- temo decirte que no lo es. Muy sincera…_

_Descontrolada gritas, con un dolor profundo en tu corazón, te derrumbas de nuevo…_

_- otra cosa, ya no está más en este hospital, su familia lo traslado hacia otro lugar, que es desconocido._

_- dime como se encuentra mi ojis verde…_

_Se rompió a llorar y no puede contestar…_

_- ¿Qué sucede?_

_- mi amigo también tuvo secuelas por lo sucedido, quedo imposibilitado de piernas, pero el médico dice que saldrá adelante, pero por el momento no quiere recibir visitas, no quiere penas, ni compasión y mucho menos verte…_

_- no puede ser, que mala suerte que tengo… maldita sea, maldita sea…_

_- tranquila amiga, yo diría que entre y lo veas, aunque él no lo desee._

_Seguiste su consejo y te dirigiste hacia la habitación, el pobre se encontraba observando sus piernas inmóviles, lo escuchas decir: - maldición, respondan, no me hagan esto. Pequeñas lágrimas recorrían su rostro…_

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? Viniste a verme sufrir, vete…_

_- vengo a suplicarte que me perdones._

_- obteniendo tu perdón, no devuelve mis piernas._

_- ¿Por qué siempre me culpas a mí de tus desgracias?_

_- será porque yo te fui a socorre y que encuentro esto… le mostraba sus piernas lisiadas. – mira como me has dejado, mírame._

_- lo siento, te pido perdón, espero algún día recibirlo, me iré como me lo pides._

_- espera._

_- ¿Qué sucede?_

_- no regrese mas, para ti yo estoy muerto recuérdalo._

_- si no te preocupes. Lamento el día en que me cruce en tu camino, fui una idiota. Ese momento te armas de valor y sin importarte nada…_

_- no me iré… no importa lo que pienses no te dejare en ese estado, debes tener fuerzas no te rindas. Lagrimas comenzaban aparecer._

_- yo ya no tengo más fe…_

_- no sea un idiota, yo te ayudare a salir adelante, no te dejare, me importa lo que digas, realmente me importa un… todos tus caprichos._

_- no, ya todo está perdido…_

_- deja de decir sandeces, no todo está perdido._

_- ¿Qué haces?_

_- daré calor a tus piernas, van a reaccionar, ten fe._

_Tú acaricia y masajeas, tiernamente sus piernas, pero no puede sentir esa hermosa sensación, te mira profundamente a los ojos y toca tus manos, te dice más serenado:_

_- aceptarías a un joven caprichoso y lisiado como yo_

_Tú lo observas con una ilusión en tus ojos…_

_- si lo acepto y tu aceptarías a una joven tan problemática._

_- acepto._

_- estando juntos y unidos saldrás adelante, yo te ayudare, te daré ánimos, fuerza, valor etc._

_- te amo, disculpe si a veces lo dudo, pero de ahora en más, nunca volveré a dudar pase lo que pase…_

_Han pasado ya doce días, ya están en casa, tú lo mimas, lo malacostumbras, lo ayudas a salir poco a poco del infierno en el que transita…_

_En una ocasión lo ayudabas a tomar una sopa, le debas la sopa como un bebe, el juego del avioncito; si que lo estas consintiendo demasiado, una imagen muy tierna pero… lo estas malcriando._

_Tú quieres que se sienta cómodo, quieres que no sufra más de lo que ahora está viviendo y transitando._

_Te acomodas cerca de él, lo abrazas, mientras ven una película muy cómica, se mataban de la risa, por un momento todo era como antes, tienes aún la fe, de que se recuperara, no lo dudas ni medio segundo._

_Contrario a él que no tiene las mismas esperanzas._


	9. Capitulo 9: ¿Una nueva oportunidad?

**creo que estoy re emocion subiendo los cap =3 jaja**

**Capitulo 9: ¿Una nueva oportunidad? o un milagro.**

_Mi niña al fin pasaron tus locuras, con tranquilidad, al fin tu pánico se alejo de ti, lo único que quieres es que, él ojis verde te alegre el día con su feliz sonrisa y de pie…_

_Todavía sigues en tus sueños, sueñas con tu felicidad, sueñas a tu chico, corriendo por los jardines de su casa, feliz y regocijado… tú anhelas que ese sueño se realice._

_Un sonido peculiar zumba en tus oídos, era tu ojis verde, que se encontraba de pie…_

_Te sobresalta y corres a sus brazos, el te da un beso tan apasionado que no puedes describirlo, ¿Es un sueño? Dice y te responde: - no lo es, es real, te amo gracias por toda tu ayuda y fe._

_Pero era elemental se trataba de un sueño, el sonido del despertador te despierta y te saca de él…_

_- era solo un sueño. Suspiras._

_Te levantas, te acercas a su habitación, el pobre aun sigue en sus sueños, parece un osito de felpa, no lo despiertas, vas a bajo y preparas el desayuno._

_Sentada en la mesa, leyendo el diario encuentras en el copete…_

**El doctor Monzón, uno de los médicos más prestigiosos del país, logró sacar adelante a una joven que yacía en su silla de ruedas durante catorce años, utilizando uno de sus métodos más exacto que jamás revelo a la prensa.**

_Lees todo el artículo, mientras que una idea traspaso tu mente de manera inmediata; ese doctor podría ser la respuesta a todo, no dudaste un segundo, enciendes la PC de tu amorcis y busca información del doctor Carlos Ángel Monzón. En tu búsqueda, encuentras el número a donde atiende ese médico. De inmediato tomas el teléfono marcas y…_

_Corres hacia la habitación, lo despiertas de una manera exagerada, esté te pregunta:_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_- vístete, iremos a una lugar muy lindo._

_No muy feliz, muestra una mirada triste, él está totalmente resignado y no desea salir_

_- eh… no tengo ganas de salir._

_Con un esperanza y alegría le dice, como expresando ("vamos se que puedes hacerlo")_

_- confía en mi tal vez, sea muy importante que salgas, no me preguntes solo debes confiar en mí._

_Suspira resignado - de acuerdo, salgamos._

_Lo ayudas a vestirse, toman un taxi, dice en vos baja el lugar y…_

_Antes de llegar le vendas los ojos… y…_

_- ¿Qué haces?_

_- es una sorpresa, solo confía, solo eso_

_Ambos bajan del aquel taxi, tú muy alegre, mientras que él está muy intrigado. Te pregunta:_

_- ¿Qué este lugar?_

_- mi vida, este es tu nueva vida…_

_- no te entiendo._

_- ven entramos y lo sabrás._

_- tú lo ayudas a entra con su silla de ruedas._

_Al entrar te diriges al mostrador, hablas con la señorita que está en la administración, tomas el ascensor y…_

_- ¿Qué hay detrás de esta puerta? ¿Por qué estas tan misteriosa? Te interrogaba constantemente._

_Solo le dice con una alegría en tu rostro y corazón_

_- confía en mí, por favor._

_Abres la puerta, él ve a un viejo, vestido de blanco con unos aparatos extraños y…_

_Tú con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dice:_

_- te presentó al doctor Monzón, perdón Carlos Ángel Monzón, él te ayudara a salir adelante._

_- mucho gusto joven, yo te ayudare a caminar, como muchos de mis pacientes lo han hecho._

_- puede hacerlo. Un extraño brillo lo inunda de repente._

_- claro, pero necesito tu colaboración._

_- este es mi regalo, bueno regalo a medias, junto con mi amiga y muchas más gente pagamos esta costosa terapia, todo para poder volver a verte caminar y sonreír nuevamente._

_Tan sorprendido y muy feliz, solo puede decir todo lo que desea por medio de una sonrisa, su rostro adquirió una alegría que hacía que el habiente se tornara inmediatamente con aquella alegría…_

_Comenzó el tratamiento, decidiste dejarlo solo, para no incomodarlo, solo aguardabas sentada en una posición, con la idea que todo vuelva a la normalidad._

_Aunque tu mente piensa, que habrá sido de tu ojis claro, hace tiempo que no sabes de él, hace mucho que no ves su mirada, te queda un poco de dolor en tu cuerpo. Quieres saber donde esta… y si recobro o no la memoria, tienes fe que su memoria regresara, aun sabiendo por parte de los médicos que eso es imposible. Nadando por tus pensamientos el médico lastimosamente te saca de ellos y…_

_- hay esperanzas, las lesiones sufridas no son del todo grave._

_- eso quiere decir… tus ojos brillaba de alegría_

_- si, volverá a caminar, es más está listo para hacerlo, siempre lo estuvo, solo es que su resignación se lo impide…_

_- que bien y ¿Cuando sucederá eso?_

_- yo diría que no lo apresuremos, que lo haga cuando lo considere, con mucha paciencia y calma._

_- está bien, gracias por todo._

_Regresan a casa, él con alegría nuevamente en su corazón, ya que el médico le dio buenas noticias…_

_Tú por otro lado te sientes mal por dentro, de repente te sientes débil y tienes visiones dobles y al acto te desmayas delante de tu ojis verde._

_El desesperado y sobresaltado dice: - estas bien, despierta, ¿Me escuchas?_

_Tú no respondes, te ves pálida como un papel. Tu pobre ojis verde no puede socórrete, se encuentra postrado en aquella maldita silla, pero se preocupa, lo va a intentar…_

_Se levanta lentamente sujetándose de los barandales de la escalera, intenta realizar unos pasos, el terror lo invade, no quiere caerse, se vuelve a sentar…_

_Tú no respiras, lo preocupas más. Se arma de valor y lo vuelve intentar, realiza paso cortos, se sostiene su cuerpo lo soporta, se desprende de uno de los barandales de las escalera aun sigue resistiendo. Se despega por completo, pero su cuerpo no responde se cae al suelo, igual lo vuelve a intentar, el hecho de verte en ese estado, le da coraje y valentía para continuar._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se pone de pie, vuelve a caminar, se acerca a ti; te toma en sus brazos sube las escaleras a pasos lentos, te recuesta en la cama suavemente…_

_Abres lentamente tus ojos y lo ves de pie, caminando, piensa que se trata de un sueño, pero no, es real tu ojis verde recupero sus piernas, puede caminar._

_- te sientes bien…_

_- estas… ca…mi…nando. Tartamudeas preocupándolo._

_- ¿Qué te sucede?_

_- estás caminado, mírate, estas de pie…_

_- tienes razón, estoy caminado. Lo hice._

_- es un milagro…_

_- no esto fue gracias a ti… ahora dime que causo tu desmayo._

_- no lo sé, de repente sentí algo que me rasgaba el cuerpo, pero no se que causo esto…_

_- deberíamos ir al hospital…_

_El hecho de recuperar sus piernas lo emociona mucho, pero ahora eso no le interesa mucho, solo se preocupa por tu salud…_


	10. Capitulo 10: Una sorpresota

**faltan pocos cap para terminar este fanfic TT_TT pero es re lindo *3* grax amiga! ^0^**

**Capitulo 10: Una sorpresota.**

_Niña que causa esos desmayos, me tienes intrigada, ¿Qué será?, parece que toda la tristeza y dolor al fin desaparecerán, ya tu ojis verde camina nuevamente, ya no tienes más secretos que ocultar o los tienes…_

_Era un día como todos normal, arreglabas la habitación, mientras que tu ojis verde salió de jolgorio con su amigo ojis rojo, estás sola, te aburre así que llamas a tu amiga y la invitas a ver una película…_

_Mientras preparabas los bocadillos, comes uno y de repente vuelas al baño y devuelves ese simple bocadillo. Suena el timbre era tu amiga se la veía muy contenta…_

_- que feliz estoy, al fin estamos muy bien, ya todo se arreglo para bien._

_- si, tienes razón. Tú le expresabas una mirada no muy convincente, que provoca que ella te pregunte…_

_- te noto rara, ¿Pasa algo?_

_- si, no lo sé con exactitud pero creo que…_

_- no, ahhhh! Que lindo y cuando fue…_

_- el día en que nos reconciliamos yo me entregué a él por completo, lo deseaba… además el ambiente nos incito más y más…_

_- no lo puedo creer y le piensas decir…_

_- supongo, pero primero debería cerciórame._

_- si, claro pero dime… ¿Cómo le vas a poner?_

_- no lo sé, todavía, no se lo dije y no sé como lo va a tomar._

_- como lo va a tomar, re bien o acaso no es de él._

_- si es de él._

_- entonces, ¿Por qué te preocupas?_

_- y si no estamos listos aun…_

_- eres bastante madura como para decir eso._

_- tienes razón, pero igual tengo mis miedos._

_- no tienes por que temer… sigo sin caer en la situación._

_- pero no se sabe todavía._

_- has una prueba, compra un test y lo sabrás o hazte un análisis de sangre, ninguno falla._

_- opto por el análisis, no quiero correr el riesgo de que me descubran._

_- está bien, si quieres mañana al mediodía temprano te acompaño._

_- gracias, otro cosa, ni se te ocurra decírselo a nadie, eso incluye a tu ojis rojo; a nadie_

_- confía en mí._

_Estuvieron hablando por horas y pensando si seria nena o varón, pasaron todo el día hablando solamente de eso, cuando llegan los chicos…_

_- amor, estabas aquí._

_- si, le estaba haciendo compañía a mi amiga, además me aburría mucho en casa._

_- y ¿De qué hablaron?_

_- cosas de mujeres._

_- bueno, está bien, vamos se hace tarde._

_- si… no vemos mañana amiga no olvides el paseo por el shopping._

_- si, no me olvido._

_Al despedir a las visitas te quedas a solas con tu precioso ojis verde que te dice:_

_- te siente mejor, perdón sino te desperté hoy pero no quería sacarte de tus sueños._

_- no importa, vi tu esquela en la mesa de luz…_

_- ah… me daré una ducha y luego saldremos a comer que te parece._

_- genial._

_- quieres ducharte conmigo._

_- uhm… no se… eh… ¡sí claro!_

_- como me haces enojar cuando juegas así, ven aquí. La alza en su brazos y la lleva al baño…_

_Luego del baño tal delicioso y gustoso, me refiero que paso lo que esperaban… Chan…Chan… hubo lujuria a full… sin detalle. Una atmósfera de amor increíble e indescriptible, si que saben cómo expresar su amor... O.O_

_Luego de unas horas, se encuentran en un hermoso restaurante, tú con un vestido rojo y él con un traje de gala, se veían bellísimos ambos… por suerte no te ataco los vómitos, porque si lo hacían creo que te iba a descubrir, sabes lo astuto que es…_

_- eres lo más precioso que me paso en la vida, tuvimos muchos obstáculos, pero supimos salir adelante y creo que no estaría mal proponerte lo siguiente…_

_Quedas totalmente boquiabierta, que te propondrá…_

_Se inclina ante ti y…_

_- mi amada, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa, cásate conmigo._

_Sin palabras, solo dice con tanta alegría, como que quieres gritarlo al mundo_

_- acepto._

_Te pone la sortija en el dedo, sujetándote con mucha suavidad tus manos. Estas ruborizada al máximo, pero muy feliz…_


	11. Capitulo 11: un regalo del cielo

**más capitulos! =3**

**Capitulo 11: un regalo del cielo.**

_Mi niña, eres la persona más afortunada del mundo, te vas a casar con la persona que desea profundamente y por si fuera poco vas a ser mamá, bueno no está confirmado aún pero hay indicios que lo confirman…_

_Anoche tuviste una de las veladas más hermosas de tu vida, no puedes describirla, fue hermosa y pensar que en unos meses, serás la señora de tu ojis verde y quien sabe serán padres…_

_Al día siguiente, después de aquella velada, te diriges lentamente a la puerta y te escapas sin que ojis verde lo supiera, en la parada te espera tu amiga y…_

_- esta lista._

_- sí._

_- bien vamos…_

_Sin embargo, llega de improviso a la casa del ojis verde, el chico ojis rojo, muy asustado por qué no encuentra a su amada, preocupándolo también, porque no te encontrabas a su lado, locuras corrían por su cabeza, es decir, por ambas cabezas…_

_- ¿Dónde estarán?_

_Fue que en ese momento, al joven de ojos verde se le vino un flash en la mente y…_

_- sin mal no recuerdo, no irían al shopping._

_Con carita de tonto, chasques sus dedos y… - tienes razón, soy un idiota._

_El ojis verde más que convencido dice, como (no puedo creer que no lo supieras tonto) aunque yo recién me acorde doble tonto…_

_- si tu lo dices, ¿Quieres beber algo? O estas de paso._

_- no gracias, pero me quedare…_

_- como quieras…_

_- y… dime ¿Cómo te va con tu chica?_

_Se iluminan sus ojos por unos instantes, era tan obvio que solo dijo_

_- normal…_

_Esté nota esa mirada y se da cuenta de todo por un momento…_

_- tu cara me demuestra otra cosa._

_Me descubrió tan obvio fui. Lo dices en tu mente, mientras…_

_- tienes completamente la razón, anoche le propuse casamiento…_

_"¿Qué es eso?" pensó el joven, ¿Casamiento?, será… solo pregunta tonto…_

_- y ¿Qué eso?_

_- es la unión de la pareja, es decir, convivir y tener hijos con ella, esta que la muerte nos separe._

_- es eso, ah no puede ser…_

_- ¿Por qué dices eso?…_

_- yo pensé que era otra cosa._

_- ¿Qué pensaste?_

_- en la televisión dicen que el casamiento, es esclavizar al hombre para siempre…_

_- no sigas los consejos de esa maldita caja parlante._

_"definitivamente esa caja electrónica me engaño la matare" piensa rápidamente, al mismo tiempo…- soy un idiota…_

_- dime acaso jamás le propusiste matrimonio o casamiento a tu chica por su significado, mejor dicho por lo que creías que significaba._

_- exacto._

_- no, no sos un idiota son un reverendo…._

_Escuchar decir esas palabras de aquel chico lo sorprende…_

_- gracias. Una manera sarcástica_

_- y… ¿Qué esperas?, decláraselo._

_- no sé como…_

_"tienes mucho que aprender" piensa. - te ayudare, te daré unos consejos que son infalibles…_

_- de acuerdo te escucho dime…." Que me dirá, solo escuchare y tomare lo que considere importante" piensa_

_Se aproxima otro casamiento tal parece, mientras que ustedes vagan por ahí…_

_- listo, ahora hay que esperar…_

_- si…_

_- tengo que contarte algo, me propuso casamiento…_

_- ¡Que lindo!, que suerte tienes, después de todo tú vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados…_

_- y ¿Por casa como andamos?_

_- digamos que se lo tendría que proponer yo, por que el no sabe si quiera que es eso…_

_- no lo subestimes tanto…_

_- ¿Tú crees?_

_- claro, haber si llegas a tu casa y Chan…Chan…_

_- ojala, aunque si pasara ah…; deja de decir pavadas y volvamos a casa._

_- si tienes razón, mi vida debe estar preocupado por mí, no le recordé que hoy salíamos._

_- está bien, no vemos mañana_

_- adiós._

_Cada cual toma su rumbo, transporte indicado y demás…_

_Al llegar a su casa, se detiene por unos segundos y luego abre la puerta, al entrar todo estaba oscuro, ¿Dónde está? Se pregunta, sube a la habitación y encuentra pétalos por todos lados, ¿Qué esto? Sigue preguntándose._

_Abres la puerta, queda inmóvil, sin aliento y no puede ni siquiera parpadear; encuentra a su ojis rojo, vestido de traje, mientras que ella solo tenía aquella no muy apropiada. El se acerca y dice:_

_- te estaba esperando._

_Desconcertada dice: - ¿De qué se trata todo esto?_

_- ya lo sabrás._

_Toma de la mano y la dirige hacia la azotea, cuando llegan más atónita se queda, no puede creer lo que ves, un banquete, champaña y demás. "Si que se esmero dijo en su mente"_

_Ambos se sientan en aquella mesa, que tan bien decoro ese joven…._

_- ¿Esto es un sueño o que?_

_- no lo es mi vida, es real como todo lo que ves._

_- eres un dulce. Se sonroja, ese sonrojo emitía a la vez, te tomaste tu tiempo eres realmente un dulce…_

_- más dulce te seré con esto. Toma tu mano, delicadamente y…_

_- mi adorada niña y mi cochita aceptarías el honor de casarte conmigo._

_- ahhhh… no lo puedo creer… ahh… no se que decir…_

_No puede caer aun con lo que dijo, muy ruborizada, no puede creer que le esté proponiendo eso, siempre creyó que él no sabía la existencia del mismo o que le tenía pavor, en fin muchas cosas transitaban por aquella cabeza…_

_- solo di que si…_

_- no me basta un sí, sino un Si, si, si, si, todo los sí del mundo te pertenecen…_

_Mira que lo venias subestimando, pobre tu ojis rojo, casi te infarta con todo eso, eso te demuestra lo mucho que te desea, que te adora y sobre todo te ama, eres tan mala con él, como podías pensar eso, aunque le debes un gracias al ojis verde que lo ayudo un poco, tu no lo sabes y no sabrás._

_Al fin llego el día más esperado de todo, te encontrabas ahí con tu amiga y los resultados en tus manos, abres el sobre y_

**Positivo.**

_- amiga felicitaciones, que bien vas a ser mamá. Saltaba del justo como una niña…_

_- cálmate, eres muy obvia. Luego dice: - no lo puedo creer, es un regalo del cielo…_

_- definitivamente la suerte está de nuestro lado, te propuso casamiento, ahora esto… que mas… ah… me olvida a mí también me propusieron casamiento_

_- ¡noooooooo! Te dije que no lo subestimaras y ahora como te quedo el ojos._

_- muy atónito aun…_


	12. Capitulo 12: una noticia muy hermosa

**Capitulo 12: una noticia muy hermosa.**

_Como me lo suponían los indicios eran exactos, vas a ser madre y ¿Cómo le dirás esto? y ¿Cómo se lo tomara…?_

_En ese día que no era tan normal como los anteriores, tú te levantas con una alegría inmensa que tú ojis verde lo nota; pero como siempre te liberas de su interrogatorio con tus típicos besos selladores de preguntas, desayunan juntos, hasta que él se encamina a su trabajo, le acomodas la corbata y su traje, le das besitos para despedirlo…_

_Al fin te quedas sola, te alivias, arreglas, pules y limpias todo en unos instantes y luego te diriges a la cocina, piensa que cocinar, debe ser algo muy especial, así que tomas el libro de recetas y preparas un rico pollo al horno con papas, ensalada rusa, unos camarones con salsa etc. y de postre una exquisita torta de chocolate cubierto con una crema de leche; preparas un ambiente, tan pero tan … todo está rodeado de velas, una mesa con un mantel rojo llamativo, pones una vela en el centro, dos platos y dice:_

_- ah… que lindo, todo quedo estupendo._

_Te sientas exhausta en el sofá más próximo, esperando que llegara tu amado…_

_Exactamente a las diez horas y media, tu amado, llega con un cansancio terrible. Al abrir la puerta, encuentro todo a oscuras y dice:_

_- amor ya llegue, ¿Estas arriba?_

_Escucha que alguien enciende unas velas y…_

_- amor esta bellísima… está completamente perplejo, sin habla, boquiabierto etc.…_

_- toma asiento mi vida._

_Se encuentra totalmente sorprendido, te echa un vistazo y te desnuda con la mirada, ve ese delicioso pollo que también lo saborea; tú lo invitas a degustar esa deliciosa comida, por el momento todo normal hasta que…_

_- ¿Esto es por algo en especial? ¿Acaso me olvide de algo importante? Él pobre solo podía pensar eso…_

_- no, solo digamos que es algo muy maravilloso para ambos._

_- ¿Qué es?, no me hagas esto, dime._

_- te haré una pregunta, ¿Tu te acuerdas de aquel día, en que nos reconciliamos?_

_- claro, como me voy a olvidar de eso, fue uno de los días más increíble, eso jamás lo olvidaría, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?_

_- bueno saca conclusión con la pista que te di._

_- ¿Por qué me haces esto? No tengo ni la menor idea de que se trata todo esto, como puedo asimilarlo con esa supuesta pista._

_- busca en tu mente._

_- no me odies por esto, por no sé de que se trata. Lo está preocupando, pobre no lo hagas sufrir más…_

_- tal vez este papel te aclare tu mente._

_- ¿Qué contiene ese papel? Se asusta por un momento…_

_- no lo sé, léelo._

_- ¿Por qué tanto histeriqueo de tu parte?_

_- solo léelo y lo sabrás._

_- ya me vengare…_

_Toma el papel es su mano, lo léele detenidamente, se levanta atónito se dirige hacia a ti y…_

_- esta es la noticia más hermosa que me has dado. No lo dudo mas, eres mi reina y yo tu rey y ahora tenemos un principito o princesita en camino, no caigo con esta noticia. Pero… ¿Cuándo fue que fuiste al médico?_

_- cuando te dije que iba al shopping con mi amiga, te mentí piadosamente._

_- eres malvada, ji, ji, ji…_

_- aprendí del mejor niño caprichoso, ja, ja, ja…_

_- ¡Oye! eso ofende, ji, ji, ji, ji,…_

_Estaba tan feliz, que no evito acariciar tu vientre, tan emocionado, que no quería esperar a que naciera, eso era una noticia que cambiaba mucho las cosas que él te dice:_

_- de ahora en más te cuidaras, me dirás que nenecitas, no quiero que hagas ningún esfuerzo, para eso me tienes a mi tu fiel vasallo, me dirás todo lo que desea, quiero saber tus primeros antojos, quiero saber cuándo te patea, quiero experimentar todo lo que sientas con esa cosita en tu vientre, quiero que lo cuide, quiero que estos nueve meses vivamos esta experiencia juntos_

_-…_

_- tenemos que ir preparando el cuarto, compremos su ropa, por ahora blanco todo lo que se necesita, ¡que esperamos!_

_- eh… mi amor es de noche, ¿Qué lugar está abierto a esta hora?_

_- tienes razón, mañana temprano saldremos a comprar lo necesario, estoy tan feliz…gracias, gracias._

_Te besaba desaforadamente…_

_- eh… mi amor… amor…_

_- no digas nada, ya se voy a llamar a mi amigo y le contare todo, sí eso haré._

_Realmente tu joven esta sobresaltado, esta tan feliz, que lo observas atónita, realmente no creíste que se lo iba a tomar de esa manera…_

_Esa noche, no puedo dormir, estaba tan estupefacto, que solo te veía descansar…_

_Al día siguiente, aproximadamente a las cinco de la mañana, te despierta tu ojis verde…_

_- buen día amor, vístete iremos al centro._

_Tu toda holgazana dices:_

_- ah… ¿Qué hora es?_

_- la cinco y media de la mañana._

_Perpleja, te envuelves en las sabanas y…_

_- es muy temprano, no habrá nada abierto aún, vuelve a la cama._

_- no, dale perezosa apresúrate, ya está el desayuno._

_- ¿Acaso no pudiste dormir?_

_- casi nada, estoy muy emocionado como para dormir._

_- vuelve a la cama, después desayunaremos juntos._

_- no señorita, vendrás conmigo._

_Te despoja de las sabanas, te alza y te traslada a la cocina. Te poco a poco desperezas y bostezas, prestar atención el reloj son las seis de la mañana, te lagrimean los ojos de la misma pereza…_

_- sí que eres remolona, espero que mi bebito no salga con esa pereza._

_- y yo espero, que no salga como el padre madrugador y loco._

_- ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…_

_Al terminar de desayunar, te das una buena ducha de agua caliente para sacarte aquella pereza, te vistes para salir al centro, definitivamente tu ojis verde estaba muy, muy sobresaltado y emocionado._


	13. Capitulo 13: preparando todo para la nue

**Capitulo 13: preparando todo para la nueva vida.**

_Oh, que sorpresa ¿No? Mi niña tu ojis verde se lo tomo bastante bien, tú dirás muy exagerado, pero así es él…_

_El pobre está muy loco, emocionado, sorprendido… se detiene en cada tienda a comprar cosas para el bebe, tu cargas cada bolsa, tal parece que él es el embarazado…_

_Compraron de todo, pañales como para un año, biberones, chupetes, ositos, cuna, ropita, en fin todo lo que se necesita…_

_Ya no das abasto con todo y decides descansar en un banco del lugar, mientras que tu ojis verde sigue gastando dinero…_

_Fue en eso momento que encuentra a tu ojis claro, después de tanto tiempo, el destino te cruza con el nuevamente, no dudas y te acercas a él…_

_- hola._

_- ¿Quién eres? Al parecer sigue con su pérdida de memoria, pero por suerte recupero el habla y sus piernas._

_- una amiga de la secundaria no te acuerdas._

_- ah… discúlpame es que, tuve hace poco un accidente que causo la perdida de mi memoria, perdón si no te recuerdo._

_- está bien._

_En ese instante alguien se acerca, sorprendiéndolo por la espada._

_Se trataba de una chica parecida a la apariencia que tu verde tiene, me refiero a su otra personalidad, se notaba que aquella joven dotaba de una gran fuerza a simple vista…_

_Tú supiste de quien se trataba, sabes que aquella joven es un poco más cruel que la tu ojis verde en su otra personalidad, aún así la conoces perfectamente y sabes que ella es una joven bastante humilde cuando se lo propone._

_Aquella joven, obvio que te reconoció, aunque fingió no reconocerte y le dice a su enamorado:_

_- hola amor, ¿Cómo esta?_

_- bien cuchi, cuchi._

_- ¿Quién es ella?_

_- ah… yo soy una amiga de la secundaria._

_Su mirada era muy frívola, por dentro pensaba "¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" "no me robaras esto, luche mucho por tenerlo lárgate"_

_- ah… hola…_

_Al saludarte, no puedes evitar ver que la chica está embarazada…_

_- ¿Vas a tener un hijo?_

_- sí, yo y mi bichi lo vamos a tener dentro de unos meses. "ja, ja, ja perdiste, te dormiste y ahora perdiste idiota" pensaba, mientras seguía emitiendo aquella mirada frívola_

_- que buena noticia, bueno te dejo amigo, espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver._

_- sí, eso espero._

_Te alejas muy sorprendida, pero por un lado te siente bien de saber que él está mejor y va ser papa como tú ojis verde, lo perdiste, pero por lo menos aceptas su felicidad; sabes que esa chica lo ama mucho, pero no como tú lo amabas…_

_Su problema de memoria es algo permanente, ni siquiera te reconoció…_

_Pero ahora, es tiempo de dejarlo ir, tú ya tienes algo que te aferra a tu ojis verde…_

_Tu ojis verde emocionado se acerca a ti, que te encuentras pensativa…_

_- ¿Qué sucede?_

_- no, nada._

_- se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, que te parece si juntos armamos la habitación del bebé._

_- me parece una idea estupenda…_

_Así juntos terminan las compras y al llegar, aproximadamente a la doce del mediodía, preparan algo para almorzar y tipo tres de la tarde, se ponen manos a la obra a decorar la habitación del bebé…_

_- tú te encargaras de la paredes mi licenciada en bellas arte._

_- y tu loquito acomodaras la cuna y demás._

_- sí, estoy a tus ordenes._

_A las siete de la tarde, ya todo estaba listo, el habiente quedo bien aniñado, un aroma a bebé se podía sentir…_

_- te imaginas, dentro de muy poco, nuestro hogar se llenara de llantos, de gu, gus y luego con el paso de los tiempo esta casa se llenara de gritos y locura. Mucho más adelante tendremos un adolescente rebelde si sale como vos o un aplicado como yo._

_- sí, pero falta mucho todavía._

_- lo sé, pero el tiempo vuela._


	14. Capitulo 14: una fiesta entre amigos

**Capitulo 14: una fiesta entre amigos.**

Y_a Todo estaba listo, no faltaba nada, solo esperar al tiempo. En una ocasión sus amigo los invitan a su domicilio, se escuchaban muy misterioso, ¿Qué será? Tú y él se dirigen a su hogar para poder sacarse aquella incertidumbre…_

_Antes de entra los joven los detiene, se los veía muy extraños…._

_- no pueden entrar aun…_

_- ¿Qué sucede?_

_- nada… se acerca a ellos y les vendan los ojos, los ayudan a entra y…_

_- ¡sorpresa!…_

_- no debieron hacerlo._

_- como que no, un bebé es motivo de celebración, verdad mi vida._

_- claro que si amor._

_- no me digan que ustedes…_

_- no, nos referimos a nosotros, sino a ustedes tontis._

_- son adorables._

_- bien pónganse cómodos iré a poner un poco de música a esta fiesta…_

_Se divirtieron toda, la noche, estaban muy contentos todos, felices, cada cual con su alegría, comieron de todo, jugaron, miraron películas en fin se divirtieron como nunca…_

_Estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche, en pocas palabra amanecieron en su jolgorio…_

_- que divertido, hay que hacerlo más seguido._

_- tienes razón amiga y díganme ya saben, si es niña o niño._

_- aun no lo sabemos, pero pronto…_

_- estoy tan emocionada, se los ven tan felices juntos._

_- ustedes también._

_- gracias, ah… me olvidaba de decirles que con mi cochita pusimos fecha de casamiento._

_- ah… ¡Que lindo! ¿Cuándo?_

_- el doce de diciembre._

_- ahí estaremos._

_- claro que tiene que estar y ustedes ¿Cuándo?_

_- nosotros decidimos esperar, hasta que nazca el bebé._

_- buena elección, no puedo esperar saber que será, me gustaría una niña._

_- el padre quiere un niño, pero yo también quiero lo mismo que vos._

_- no se pusieron a pensar, ¿Qué harían si fueran dos?_

_- eh… bueno…_

_- ¿Qué sucede amor?_

_- nada, es que dos es más responsabilidad._

_- jnm… en eso tiene razón, yo si tuviera dos diría lo mismo._

_Con una mirada sarcástica y enojada le golpea el codo al ojis rojo y dice: - que bien cochita._

_- estoy siendo sincero._

_- creo que tener dos es más hermoso aun, así que jovencitos dejen de tener miedo cobardes._

_- tienes razón amor, a mi gustaría tener trillizos o cuantos tú quieras…_

_- a mi ojis rojo eres un dulce… lo besa apasionadamente._

_Mientras que tú esperas la respuesta del ojis verde, dices:_

_- y tu amor ¿que dices…?_

_- eh… a ver, a ver, a ver._

_- ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?_

_- no quiero tener, más de uno, quiero cientos…_

_- ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…_

_Ambos se matan de la risa, ya cásense de una vez todos son muy cursi._


	15. Capitulo 15: el casamiento de tu amiga

**ya faltan un par de capitulos para terminar! ='(**

**Capitulo 15: el casamiento de tu amiga **

_Mi niñita ya ha pasado ocho meses y sabes que son dos tus alegrías, al principio tu ojis verde tuvo un pequeño ataque cardiaco no muy grave, pero pudo aceptarlo y ahora está más impaciente por que nazcan. Hoy se trata de un día muy especial, porque tu amiga se casa de blanco con su lindo ojis rojo…_

_Tú estás ansiosa por llegar al registro civil, porque tú y él ojis verdes son uno de los testigos, se lo ven tan alegres que no evitas que se te escape tus típicos ¡Nyaa! Que produce la risa de todos los presente, no te importa mucho, tu firmas junto con tu ojis verde y eres testigo de la unión de tu amiga con su amado, a las once de la mañana ya eran marido y mujer legalmente…_

_Pero aún quedaba la boda por iglesia…_

_Tú ojis verde se adelanto mucho antes que tú, porque quería darle una mano al nervioso del novio, tú no te quedas atrás y ayudas a tu amiga también…_

_- no lo puedo creer llego, el tan esperado día…_

_- te ves tan linda con el vestido blanco._

_La joven lucia un hermoso vestido blanco con flores en los costados… y un peinado recogido que tenia la forma de una flor, indescriptible…_

_- gracias y tú te ves linda con tu pancita de embarazada._

_Tú lucia un estupendo vestido rojo muy llamativo y un peinado muy apropiado._

_- ya te tocara a ti, ten paciencia._

_- sí, pero tengo mis miedos._

_- espero que tu ojis rojo no sea como el mío, sino te compadezco._

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- no, nada yo me entiendo…_

_- si tu lo dices._

_La novia ya estaba lista, el novio ya estaba en la iglesia…_

_La novia fue llevada por su padre al altar, entregándosela a su amado que se ruborizo por unos segundos y comienza la ceremonia. Tú te emocionas y lloras al igual que tu ojis verde que te dice:_

_- dentro de muy poco, tu y yo seremos los que estén ahí…_

_Los novios ya tenían las sortijas en sus dedos, pero ambos desean realizar sus votos matrimoniales, eran palabras tan dulce que tú alcanzaste a escuchar…_

_- mi vida, alias mi cochita, yo te acepto como mi fiel y leal esposo, en la salud, en la pobreza y hasta que la muerte nos separe, te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón y alma y prometo hacerte el hombre más feliz de mundo, prometo siempre mimarte y consentirte todos los días de mis vidas…_

_- mi amor, mi vida… yo te acepto como mi fiel y leal esposa, en la salud, en la pobreza y hasta que la muerte nos separe, te amo mi dulce niña con todo mi ser y todas mi fuerza, eres la única, irrepetible, siempre estuviste cuando te necesité y siempre me ayudaste a comprender este mundo, gracias mi vida, mil gracias…_

_Una vez finalizado los voto…_

_- por el poder que me confiere la iglesia los declaro mi marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia…_

_Un hermoso y apasionado besos, sello al fin esa unión, al salir de la iglesia los novios y los invitados se dirigen a la fiesta de los recién casado, realizan una vuelta a la manzana, acompañado de bocinazos…_

_Al llegar a la fiesta los novios estaban tan regocijados, felices… sin palabras; ustedes se acercan a ello y…_

_- ¡felicidades!_

_- gracias._

_- están bellísimos ambos._

_- quien diría, jamás me diste la hora, porque siempre tenias en tu cabeza a mi mejor amigo, pero estoy muy feliz porque me dejaste una hermosura tal que es incomparable…_

_- ja, ja, ja, ja…_

_- gracias por toda la ayuda, si ustedes no se hubieran interpuesto, tal vez esto no hubiera pasado nunca…_

_- somos amigo para eso estamos._

_- amiga, cuando vas a tener a mis sobrinitos…_

_- muy pronto, falta muy poquito…_

_- nosotros al salir de acá nos vamos a nuestra luna de miel, volveremos dentro de un mes exactamente…_

_- si se adelantan avísame vendré corriendo._

_- no te preocupes, te avisare…_

_Al finalizar la fiesta, los novios, pasaron la noche en un hotel y al día siguiente se dirigieron al aeropuerto, donde su destino es Francia…_


	16. Capitulo 16: llegan tus amores…

**se acerca el final! TT_TT BUAAAH!**

**Capitulo 16: llegan tus amores…**

_Tú amiga ya está casada y sigue de luna de miel. Mientras que el tiempo avanza como un rayo un mes más empieza…_

_Una noche del día veinticinco de enero, tu ojis verde estaba más alborotado, es el momento, ya no puedes mas…_

_El pobre desesperado, toma todo lo necesario y como un rayo, se dirige al hospital, de inmediato te preparan para dar a luz, tu ojis verde esta a tu lado, te aprieta tu mano con fuerza, está ansioso. Luego de dos hora de trabajo de parto, a las tres y media de la noche das a luz a tu dos pequeños; tu ojis verde no puede creerlo…_

_- amor mira esa bellezas… te amo_

_Los dos niñitos eran preciosos, la niñita era una hermosura emitía una risita muy picara te recordaba a tu ojis verde, mientras que el niñito era un poquito rebelde, es decir lloraba y no para más. Tu ojis verde piensa en su mente "algo me dice que este niño va a ser igual a la madre"_

_- son muy bonitos, hola mi vida. Eran tan chiquititos, sus manitos eran tan delicadas, unas dulzuras._

_La sensación que ambos sentían era totalmente indescriptible, el ver esas cositas los alegraban, los hacían más padres, tu ojis verde estaba tan perplejo que solo podía balbucear, tú estabas tan alegre pero cansada…_

_Eres mamá y el papá, mi niña al fin estás completa, tienes una pequeña familia y un hombre maravilloso a tu lado, ya no deseas nada más, ya eres completamente feliz._

_Han Pasado varios días, regresas a casa con tus hermosuras, tu ojis verde te ayuda, es un gran padre, en todo momento está pendiente de ellos, con decirte que graba todo su nacimiento… nuevas vidas arribaron en su hogar, sin duda alguna es un padre ejemplar, es muy aplicado, mima y consiente a su cositas todo el tiempo…_

_- mi vida esto es lo más hermoso que me paso en la vida, nuestro reino esta completo, tenemos a un príncipe que se parece a mí, pero con tu actitud…_

_- ¡si! Y una princesa igual a mi pero con tu actitud._

_- quien dirá. (Ambos, abrazándose)_

_Han pasado un mes, tu amiga regreso de su viaje con una buena noticia esperaba un bebé, ¡Que lindo! Mientras que tú organizabas tu casamiento junto con tu ojis verdes, tu amiga quedo muy feliz, por tus bebitos…_

_Ya no falta nada, solo cierra tu unión mi niña, solo eso… después de todo lo que pasaste al fin la vida te favorece, al fin la vida te premia… ya no esperas mas, ya lo tienes todo, un hombre increíble, dos maravilloso bebes…_


	17. Capitulo 17: tú tan anhelado casamiento

**Capitulo 17: tú tan anhelado casamiento y tú eterna felicidad.**

_Mi niña estoy muy orgullosa de ti, eres toda una mujer, eres feliz, eres madre, tienes a un hermoso hombre a tu lado con el que hoy sellaras para siempre en una unión sagrada…_

_Ya pasaron alrededor de un año, tu amiga tuve una hermosa hija, parecida al padre y un poco de la madre… todos los que te rodean son felices eso te alivia mucho, supiste que tu ojis claro se caso con aquella chica y tuvo dos hijo más, a lo cual una lleva tu nombre…_

_Hoy doce de marzo a las nueve de la mañana, cierras tú unión por civil, junto con tus amigos que son los testigos de aquella unión tan esperada; ya son legalmente marido y mujer…_

_A las siete de la tarde te preparas para tu unión sagrada, tienes impaciencia, no quieres llegar tarde, él ya está ahí…_

_Aun estas preparándote, quieres estar bella y preciosa para tu ojis verde…_

_- amiga al fin sellaras esta unión, te deseo lo mejor, aunque ya no necesitas suerte, porque ya la tienes._

_- gracias, mucha gracias._

_Lucias un vestido muy bonito, increíble; estabas tan contenta que aquella sonrisa que emitía combinaba con tu vestido, muy dichosa diría yo._

_No esperas mas te diriges a la iglesia donde te esperan con ansias, ya no soportas mas quieres unirte a él para siempre…_

_Al entra ves a todos tu seres queridos felices por tu dicha, te acercas a tu amor y comienza la ceremonia todos escuchan atentos la ceremonia; a la hora de ponerse la sortijas tú te ruborizas y se te escapa un nyaaa!_

_Provocando pequeñas risas de los presentes._

_Llego la hora de los tan anhelados votos…_

_- mi ojitos verde, mi vida, yo te acepto como mi fiel y leal esposo, en la salud, en la pobreza hasta que la muerte nos separe, aunque pasamos por malas, supimos ir adelante, tu siempre me comprende, aunque a veces eres mi querido niño caprichoso pero yo adoro todo eso, por eso te acepto como mi hombre hasta el fin de mis días no se que mas expresarte, "tengo miles de palabras que prefiero decírtelo en la noche de bodas" se lo dices al oído…_

_- mi amada, mi reina… yo te acepto como mi fiel y leal esposa, en la salud, en la pobreza hasta que la muerte, aunque sufrir mucho al principio se que siempre te amaba y hoy ese amor es más fuerte, ahora nadie lo podrá derrotar, me diste dos hermosos regalos, eres mi niña histérica, eres mi reina y yo solo tu fiel esclavo, te amare hasta la muerte, te recordare siempre, todo los días, como te amo, no tengo miedo de decir TE AMO lo grita a los cuatros vientos…_

_Una vez finalizados eso bellos votos:_

_- por el poder que me confiere la iglesia los declaro mi marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia…_

_Una besos con tanto deseo y amor, tiñó a la iglesia de un color rojo pasión, que provocaba una atmósfera romántica alrededor…_

_Todos estaban felices por esa unión gozaste en toda tu fiesta y al fin te tomaste junto con tu preciosos tesoros, tu tan esperada luna de miel, eres feliz, eres única, tienes lo que deseas ya no pides nada mas, tu corazón está muy feliz, muy contento…_

_Ya no hay dolores tristeza y demás; ahora hay amor, esperanza, felicidad…_

_Mi niña cumpliste tu deseo, pudiste decidir, sos feliz ahora, todos tu seres queridos lo son también. Ya no te falta nada está completa eres una mujer completa…_

_A pesar de todo lo sucedido y tu subestimación de tu parte, todo salió bien, mi niña eres la mujer más envidiada de todas y sobre todo la más dichosa…_

_Tu histeria se trasformo en confianza, en comprensión, paciencia…_

_Eres una mujer feliz… todo se torno a tu justo… mi niña al fin eres feliz_

_Mi niña… Eres muy feliz... La dicha seguirá contigo por siempre… nunca dudes…_

_

* * *

_

_**bueno gente... aqui esta el final... ahora subire unas aclaraciones XD jajaja y vean el porque de esta linda historia q me hizo mi amiga, la vdd q valio la pena subirlo XD jaja.. bueh sin mas q decir (creo yo) grax! ^.^**  
_


	18. Agradecimientosaclaraciones

_Toda la historia fue obra de la mente más imaginativa de tu amiga que te quiere mucho Alejandra Soledad Sánchez, que te demuestra que todo es posible con tan solo creer; que te conoce mucho más de lo que piensa, que quiso expresar toda las sensaciones que salían de su cabeza; que imaginaba cada párrafo y oración de la misma…_

_Y que siempre recordara con amor cuando lea nuevamente esta historia, tal vez llore, cuando llegue al final…_

_Tal vez recuerde con nostalgia todo lo escrito, tal vez siga queriendo escribir porque creo que es lo suyo, tal vez tenga más fe en ella; tal vez alguien valore sus sentimientos y lo expresiva que es cuando se lo propone…_

_Tal vez deje de dudar como siempre lo hace, que deje de pensar como lo hace, pero creo que sí deja de pensar de esa manera, jamás hubiera existido esto XD_

_Todo vale la pena, cuando uno se lo propone, no importa lo que sea, no importa de que se trate, si no se usa la cabeza y la imaginación, creo que uno se encuentra en la misma deriva o abismo, todo tiene su sentido sea o no real, para mí no existe la realidad o lo irreal; es lo misma, nada más que yo creo mi propia realidad…_

_**"Hay que atreverse a más porque la vida es una y única porque no decir Si… vamos que todos es posible si uno lo desea, si uno realmente lo desea"; me importa mucho o poco lo que los digan yo valoro la vida y mis amigos. Te quiero muchísimo mi mejor amiga, sos lo más, de los más la única y irrepetible.**_

**Aclaraciones:**

**La chica:** _es mi amiga María Belén Gramajo, quise plasmar su historia y me salió bastante bien XD la conozco hace poco, pero a mí no me hace falte años para conocer a una persona con su actitud y locura en este caso me basta._

**El ojis claro:** _es nada más ni nada menos que el hobbit metalero de Belén, no lo conozco bien así que lo deje con otra chica XD (que malvada, si pero también mi amiga no se decidía por uno que tuve que elegir)_

**El ojis verde:** _era Shuiichi Minamino/Youko Kurama, decidí que se quedara con el ya que se, lo que representa para ella, además de que lo conozco bien. (Que se le va hacer, a alguien tenía que elegir)_

**El ojis rojo:** _era más obvio Hiei, es un personaje que me atrae mucho, además su inocencia me mata Kawaii ne (no podía faltar él XD)_

**Ojis marrones:** _era yo, es mi historia, así que en algún lugar debía de aparecer XD_

**Los secuestradores: **_eran Joel y Armando, persona que Belén conoce y que no daré detalle, me pareció interesantes meterlos en esto, le da más sabor a la historia…_

_En fin me divertí muchísimo, desde aquel día que estaba pensando el 28/05/10 a la nueve y algo de la mañana si no me equivoco._

_Hasta el día de hoy 03/06/10… aunque hora son la 24:41 así que corresponde 04/06/10…_

_Gracias por tu paciencia amiga aquí tienes tú tan anhelado FIN… XD_

**Sayonora Bye, bye XD**

**Alejandra, Soledad, Sánchez**


End file.
